Gravity
by sehooney
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UP!] Setelah putus, Luhan berniat untuk tak lagi membuka hati pada laki-laki manapun. Namun karena Luhan bukan perempuan yang sulit untuk digoyahkan niatnya, ketika bersama laki-laki yang satu ini, Luhan tak sadar bahwa ternyata ia telah masuk ke dalam gravitasi seseorang yang salah. Salah? Memangnya kenapa? [HunHan, YiHan, others couple. GS!]
1. Prolog & Chapter 1

**PROLOG**

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, tadi it―"

"Iya, aku sudah tahu." potongku cepat. Aku mencoba untuk tenang disaat laki-laki ini terus saja mengejarku dengan rentetan penjelasannya yang bahkan sama sekali tidak aku butuhkan.

Untuk apa, coba? Aku sudah melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Dan aku lebih mempercayai apa yang aku lihat dibanding apa yang dijelaskan berkali-kali oleh laki-laki ini.

Ia terlihat jengah. Ia menghela napas beberapa kali dengan lelah sebelum akhirnya menyerah. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu." ujarnya pelan. "Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini." lanjutnya dengan tundukan kepala di akhir kalimat.

Aku menahan napas, lalu mengiyakan keputusan bulat itu. _Mengapa tak kau pertahankan aku saja kalau sebelumnya kau terus mengejarku untuk menjelaskan semuanya?_

Hari itu, tepat saat hari ulang tahun ku, kami berpisah. Berpisah karena ternyata dia mengkhianati hubungan yang sering aku pertahankan sedari dulu. Berpisah karena ternyata aku bukanlah satu-satunya perempuan yang berada di dalam hatinya. Dan berpisah karena aku yang telah lelah dengan semua kalimat pembualnya.

Sungguh. Sebenarnya ini bukan mauku. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Dia saja sudah berpaling dengan yang lain. Lalu untuk apa aku masih mempertahankannya?

Aku menghembuskan napas dengan keras begitu sosoknya sudah tak terlihat lagi di jarak pandangku. Aku sadar bahwa sedari tadi aku menahan napas berkali-kali. Lalu aku juga sadar bahwa sedari tadi aku menahan sakit yang mendera dadaku karena berakhirnya hubungan kami. Tapi kembali lagi pada diriku sendiri. Untuk apa aku masih mempertahankan orang yang telah jatuh cinta pada orang lain?

Aku berbalik, dan merasa tubuhku melemas. Aku mencoba untuk menguatkan diri dengan menggigit bibir bawah dan mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Namun hasilnya adalah nihil. Aku hampir limbung kalau saja seseorang tidak menahan kedua pundakku.

Ya, aku hampir jatuh ke lantai kalau saja laki-laki ini tidak datang dan tidak segera menahan tubuhku. Ia menuntunku dengan pelan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku terdekat.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas. Aku tidak mengenalnya karena wajah laki-laki ini begitu asing. Aku mengangguk pelan, dan laki-laki ini terlihat menghembuskan napas lega. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Lain kali kalau dapat kuliah pagi, sarapan dulu."

Segera aku menoleh padanya dan menatapnya tidak mengerti. Laki-laki itu terkekeh kecil karena melihat ekspresiku, mungkin.

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi." katanya. Dan setelah itu, ia benar-benar pergi.

Aku masih menatap punggungnya yang menjauh dari sini. Laki-laki asing tadi benar-benar aneh. Apa katanya tadi? Sarapan dulu sebelum masuk kuliah pagi?

Oh. Lucu sekali. Aku mendengus kecil karenanya.

 **Gravity**

 **by gerinee**

" _Something always brings me back to you_ _  
_ _It never takes too long…"_ _  
_ _Gravity – Sara Bareilles_

"Halo?"

" _Hei, Luhan. Sekarang kau ada di mana? Kenapa tak masuk kuliah?"_

Aku mengerutkan kening. Suara perempuan yang baru saja aku dengar lewat ponsel itu membuatku merasa pening sebentar. Setelah membersit hidung sejenak, aku menjawab, "Di kamar. Kenapa?"

" _Eh, kau menangis?"_ tanyanya. Sedikit panik karena setelah itu aku mendengar rentetan pertanyaan yang mirip dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ibu semalam. _"Kenapa kau menangis? Hei, apa yang baru saja terjadi padamu? Kau baik-baik saja? Ataukah sesuatu yang terjadi telah membuatmu tertekan?"_

Aku tersenyum kecil. Senang karena ternyata, selain ibuku, masih ada teman yang bisa mengkhawatirkanku seperti ini. "Aku baru saja putus dari Yifan, Baekhyun."

" _Apa?"_ Baekhyun berteriak kaget di seberang sana. Membuatku harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga karenanya. _"Apa kau bilang? Putus? Kapan? Kenapa putus?"_ tanyanya beruntun lagi.

"Kemarin. Yifan selingkuh." ujarku singkat, dengan suara getir pula. Aku yakin sebentar lagi aku menangis kembali karena memori yang sudah ingin aku buang, malah mampir lagi. Menghantu-hantuiku karena ternyata Yifan lah laki-laki yang aku cintai selama ini.

" _Astaga…"_ suara Baekhyun terdengar melembut, cemas bercampur tak percaya. _"Aku tak menyangka jika dia melakukan hal semacam itu padamu. Padahal aku kira hubungan kalian baik-baik saja."_

Aku tersenyum pahit. "Aku juga sama sepertimu, Baekhyun. Sama sekali tak menyangka, juga sama sekali tak mengira." ujarku bergetar. Lalu aku merasa mataku memanas dan hidungku kegelian. Aku terisak kecil dan berusaha untuk mencegahnya karena Baekhyun masih menelpon.

Aku tak ingin Baekhyun tahu kalau aku benar-benar sedih karena berakhirnya hubunganku dengan Yifan. Namun sepertinya sia-sia saja karena baru saja Baekhyun mendengar isakanku.

" _Luhan, berhentilah menangisinya_." katanya. Aku menggeleng, tak menjawab. _"Aku yakin kau bisa melupakannya secepat kau mengakhiri hubungan kalian."_

Kau mengatakannya dengan mudah sama seperti kau menghirup oksigen, Baekhyun. Padahal yang mendengarkan saja sudah seperti kehabisan oksigen karena memikirkan hal-hal yang harus dilakukan untuk melupakan semuanya.

" _Jadi sekarang kau ada di rumah? Aku bisa ke rumahmu kan? Aku akan menghiburmu."_

"Ya." Aku mengangguk. "Cepatlah kemari." lanjutku sebelum menutup panggilan secara sepihak. Kemudian aku melempar asal ponselku masih dalam kawasan tempat tidur. Aku meringkuk lagi, menangis lagi, dan lagi-lagi aku merasa begitu bodoh.

Mengapa aku mudah sekali dibodohi laki-laki yang selama ini aku cintai?

Rasanya begitu sakit. Bagaimana tidak? Kau mencintai seseorang, namun seseorang yang kau cintai selama ini mengkhianatimu. Tahu sendiri lah rasa sakitnya seperti apa. Apalagi yang menjadi perempuan lain yang spesial di hati laki-lakimu adalah temanmu sendiri.

Iya, Yifan memang selingkuh dengan temanku yang lain. Ia perempuan yang cantik, polos, dan lebih banyak diam daripada aku. Sebetulnya aku sudah curiga tentang mereka yang dekat sebelum hubungan kami berakhir begitu saja tepat saat umurku menginjak usia dua puluh tahun. Mereka dekat, seperti dua orang yang sedang menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekedar pertemanan. Namun saat itu aku mencoba untuk berpikir positif. Setidaknya aku masih bisa mempertahankan hubungan kami.

Namun kemarin itu kejadiannya sama sekali tidak bisa aku duga. Aku memergoki mereka sedang bicara satu sama lain di pojok ruang kelas. Mereka terlihat sangat serius. Teman-teman yang lain sedang asyik bercanda di ruang kelas, sedangkan mereka bicara berdua di pojok kelas. Aku ingin mengajak mereka bergabung dengan yang lain. Tapi aku malah mendengar fakta lain yang mengejutkanku. Tanpa sengaja aku mendengar Yifan mengatakan, "Iya, aku tahu. Aku mencintaimu dan aku masih belum bisa melepas Luhan." saat aku hendak menghampiri mereka.

Sungguh aku marah sekali. Aku… Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa selain berlari keluar kelas ketika sadar bahwa Yifan mengetahui kehadiranku diantara perbincangan mereka.

Aku telah melihat mereka berdua dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Aku juga sudah mendengarnya langsung dari bibir Yifan sendiri bahwa ternyata ia mencintai perempuan lain. Lalu apa yang harus dibuktikannya bahwa semua itu salah?

Ah, sudahlah. Tidak baik juga mengingat-ingat masa lalu yang buruk. Tidak baik pula menangisnya terus-menerus. Tidak ada gunanya sama sekali. Ia sudah bahagia bersama perempuan lain. Dan aku harus bisa membuktikan bahwa aku juga bisa lebih bahagia daripada Yifan.

Aku memang berpikiran semacam itu sedari tadi. Tapi yang ada hanyalah air mata yang terus turun membasahi pipiku. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Karena disinilah aku, meringkuk di tempat tidur untuk menjilati luka-luka di hatiku, dan menunggu Baekhyun datang kesini.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 _Let him go._ Setidaknya itu sudah terpaku di hati dan otak ku setelah kemarin Baekhyun menceramahi dan menasehatiku sampai aku merasa mengantuk. Ampuh sekali perempuan cerewet itu, betah juga bicara panjang lebar sampai dua jam lebih. Aku yang seharusnya mendapat hiburan berupa lawakan seperti biasa, malah mendapat 'cerita dongeng' gratis darinya.

Aku menarik dan menghembuskan napas dengan pelan. Melihat pantulan diriku di cermin pagi ini, membuatku takut untuk tersenyum. Lihatlah sosok Luhan yang berada di sana. Ia masih rapi seperti biasa, masih dengan rambut yang sering ia kucir kuda seperti biasa. Masih seperti itu. Hanya saja mata berair dan kantung mata yang terlihat jelas itu yang membuatku terlihat mengerikan. Seharian menangis membuat kantung mataku seperti punya kantung mata lagi. Selain itu, kini aku merasa pusing karena terlalu banyak tidur dan mengurung diri di kamar.

Ah, ternyata aku berlebihan juga setelah resmi putus dari mantan pacarku.

Tapi sudahlah. Aku harus memulai hari yang baru tanpanya mulai dari sekarang.

Setelah berkali-kali melakukan kegiatan tarik-napas di depan cermin, aku meraih tas dan keluar dari kamar. Ibuku yang sedang sibuk dengan adikku yang rewel minta diikatkan tali sepatunya, langsung heran melihatku keluar dari kamar hari ini. Sempat ia bertanya, "Luhan, kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" padaku, dan aku menjawabnya dengan senyuman beserta anggukan.

"Aku berangkat kuliah pagi ini." kataku mendekati ibu. Ziyu, adikku yang manjanya minta ampun itu, aku beri sentilan kecil di keningnya. Ia cemberut dan protes setelah aku melakukan hal itu padanya. "Jangan merepotkan ibu. Umurmu sudah tujuh tahun, tahu. Ikat sepatumu sendiri. Biar ibu bisa melakukan hal lain." kataku lalu terkekeh.

Ziyu masih cemberut. Ia kembali protes. "Hei, _noona_ juga kemarin merepotkan ibu, tahu."

"Sudah, sudah." ibuku menengahi. "Kalian ini pagi-pagi sudah bertengkar. Merepotkan saja." ujarnya. Di akhir kalimat, ia memelankan suaranya.

Aku menghela napas kecil mendengarnya. Kemudian, aku ikut mensejajarkan tubuhku dengan tubuh ibu dengan berjongkok di depan Ziyu. Aku memandangi ibuku sampai wanita berusia menjelang lima puluh tahun itu selesai mengikat tali sepatu adikku. Setelah Ziyu bangkit dan pamit untuk berangkat sekolah bersama teman-temannya, aku mulai bersuara.

"Kemarin aku menyusahkan ibu, ya?"

Ibu memandangku sebal. "Ya, kau merepotkan ibu. Ibu sampai mondar-mandir di dapur karena kau tidak mau makan. Ibu juga sampai tidak enak makan karena kau juga tidak mau keluar dari kamar. Kau sungguh membuat ibu khawatir karena putus dari pacarmu itu." katanya beruntun. Aku makin merasa bersalah karenanya. "Tapi sudahlah. Lagi pula sekarang kau sudah merasa lebih baik. Besok-besok kalau putus dari pacarmu itu, jangan berkelakuan seperti ini." lanjutnya, lalu mengetuk-etuk ujung jari telunjuknya pada pelipisnya sendiri. "Ibu pusing, tahu."

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar curahan hati ibu tentangku kemarin. Diam-diam aku menyimpan haru karena ternyata ibu lebih berlebihan daripada aku. Tapi memang begitulah seorang ibu. Sekali anaknya bersedih, maka ibunya akan lebih bersedih karena tak bisa melihat senyum anaknya.

"Maaf, ya. Aku sudah membuat ibu uring-uringan. Maaf juga sudah membuat ibu senewen. Maaf aku terlalu―"

"Hus, sudah. Sekarang jam berapa? Kau telat masuk kelasmu nanti kalau bicara seperti ini." potongnya. Lalu ia bangkit, menarikku untuk ikut bangkit, dan mendorong-dorongku dengan pelan menuju pintu. "Cepat berangkat sana."

Aku cemberut. Ternyata ibu menyebalkan juga.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Aku mengangguk sembari memasang senyum kecil. "Kenapa kau bertanya hal semacam itu? Aku selalu baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo, perempuan yang baru saja bertanya padaku itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku dengar kau baru saja putus dari Yifan." katanya, lalu menopang dagunya dengan sebelah lengan di atas meja. "Aku pikir kau benar-benar tidak sedang baik-baik saja kemarin. Kemarin kau tidak masuk kan?"

"Hm." balasku dengan gumaman. Aku hanya kembali mengulas senyum kecil hingga Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan karena reaksiku. Bukan Kyungsoo, bukan pula Baekhyun. Kedua perempuan itu selalu tahu apa saja yang ada di pikiranku hanya dengan melihat gelagatku saja. Pandai sekali mereka ini.

"Hei, berdua saja." Baekhyun yang baru datang, menginterupsi. "Yang lain kemana?"

"Kabur." jawab Kyungsoo singkat. "Ke kantin mungkin." jawabnya lagi, mungkin meralat jawaban sebelumnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. Ia ikut duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, lalu menatapku. "Kau mulai berani masuk kembali?" tanyanya padaku. "Memangnya tidak apa-apa? Seharian ini kau dapat satu kelas yang sama dengan kelasnya Yifan."

"Apa urusanku lagi dengannya?" tanyaku balik. Aku ikut memposisikan diri sama seperti Kyungsoo, lalu tersenyum kecut. "Hei, lagi pula aku sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi dengan Yifan. Tidak masalah kalau aku seharian penuh ini satu kelas dengannya."

"Kami takut kau sakit hati lagi." sahut Kyungsoo ikut masuk ke dalam pembicaraan.

Aku tertawa sumbang. "Tak apa. Hanya masalah seperti ini saja, aku bisa mengatasinya."

Iya, aku bisa mengatasnya sendiri. Sampai tiba-tiba saja sosok yang dibicarakan muncul dan masuk ke dalam kelas. Bersama kekasih barunya. Tentu saja.

Aku terdiam. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka sempat berhenti melangkah beberapa saat, sebelum pacarnya barunya yang bernama Huang Zitao itu menarik Yifan untuk terus berjalan menuju tempat mereka.

Aku berusaha untuk tak menatapnya dan diam saja ketika ia melewati tempatku duduk. Aku memejamkan mata, lalu menghembuskan napas dengan perlahan begitu sadar bahwa aku menahan napas sedari tadi. Setelah itu aku mendengar suara tas yang dijatuhkan ke meja. Mereka bicara sebentar, lalu kembali melewatiku. Aku melakukan hal yang sama tiap kali Yifan berada di sekitarku hari ini. Dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo menatapku sangsi setelah Yifan dan pacarnya keluar dari kelas.

"Yakin kau bisa mengatasi hal semacam barusan?" tanya Baekhyun, ia ikut menopang dagunya sama seperti apa yang aku dan Kyungsoo lakukan.

"Kau bahkan terlihat sedang menahan sesuatu ketika Yifan berada disekitarmu." timpal Kyungsoo.

Aku menghela napas. Dan Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo makin menatapku lebih dari sangsi.

"Kau harus jatuh cinta lagi supaya bisa berlaku biasa saja disekitar Yifan."

"Tidak perlu." aku langsung menolak. Menegakkan tubuhku, aku mengibaskan kedua tangan di udara. "Kalian tidak perlu repot-repot membuatku jatuh cinta lagi."

"Perlu sekali, Luhan." sahut Baekhyun. Ia kelihatan jengah. "Apa kau tidak sadar kalau tadi itu kau―"

"Aku hanya masih belum mampu menerima laki-laki lain, Baekhyun. Tidak mudah dan tidak secepat itu untukku membuka hati pada sembarang laki-laki." potongku cepat. Entah mengapa mataku memanas, dan hidungku terasa geli sekali. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangan, mengusapnya sejenak, lalu mencoba memasang senyum baik-baik saja setelah aku menurunkan kedua tanganku. "Sudahlah, kalian tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan hal itu untukku."

Baekhyun menghela napas kecil. Ia melirik Kyungsoo yang ternyata memasang wajah pasrah dengan kalimat yang baru saja aku lontarkan.

"Ya sudah." ujar Baekhyun pelan. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu."

Aku mengangguk, tersenyum. Ya, begitu lebih baik.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 _Baekhyun : Hei, Luhan._

Aku meninggalkan aktifitas mengetik tugas setelah melirik ada pesan LINE masuk untukku dari Baekhyun. Perempuan itu sepertinya kesepian karena kekasihnya tidak mengiriminya pesan, atau menelponnya, atau mengajaknya kencan seperti biasa. Dasar.

Baru saja aku ingin mengetik pesan balasan untuknya, Baekhyun sudah mengirimiku pesan lagi.

 _Baekhyun : Ayo ke kafe biasa. Mumpung Kyungsoo sedang berbaik hati mentraktir kita makan._

Aku tersenyum geli. Kyungsoo? Mentrakitr makan? Tumben saja perempuan itu mau boros disaat-saat seperti ini. Sepertinya mereka berdua ingin menghiburku. Atau aku saja yang terlalu percaya diri?

Aku mengetikkan balasan menyetujui ajakannya dan Kyungsoo. Setelah menyimpan dokumen tugasku, aku men- _shutdown_ laptop. Kemudian aku menyiapkan diri untuk datang ke kafe. Beruntung kafe yang biasa kami kunjungi cukup dekat jaraknya dengan rumahku. Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot naik bus seperti saat aku berangkat ke kampus.

" _Noona_ mau kemana?" tanya Ziyu yang mendapatiku sedang memakai _flatshoes_ di depannya. Ia terlihat kebingungan saat aku hanya tersenyum padanya sebagai jawaban. "Hei, _noona_."

"Mau ke kafe. Bilang pada ibu ya kalau ibu mencariku nanti."

Ziyu mengangguk. Lalu ia kembali fokus pada _game_ nya tanpa perduli padaku yang telah keluar dari rumah.

Aku berjalan sendiri di pinggir jalan yang ramai. Sore ini begitu ramai karena para pelajar baru saja pulang dari kegiatan sekolah mereka. Yang terlihat di jalan kebanyakan adalah manusia-manusia remaja yang berseragam sekolah. Ketika melihat mereka di jalan, hal yang paling sering aku lakukan adalah mengingat masa lalu saat aku berada di sekolah dulu. Terutama saat aku berada di SMA. Masa-masa itulah yang sebenarnya adalah masa paling menyenangkan selama aku bersekolah.

Sesampainya di kafe, aku langsung masuk ke dalam sana. Saat itu kafe lumayan ramai dengan pelanggan. Aku mencari-cari dimana tempat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berada kemudian. Tidak berapa lama, aku menemukannya. Ternyata mereka tidak berdua saja. Tetapi bersama para lelaki mereka.

Baekhyun dengan kekasihnya yang bernama Chanyeol. Dan Kyungsoo bersama seorang laki-laki yang mendekatinya, Jongin. Lalu selain itu ada dua orang laki-laki yang tidak aku ketahui siapa identitasnya. Aku tidak pernah melihat mereka berdua. Tapi mungkin mereka berdua teman dari Chanyeol atau Jongin. Maka aku menghampiri mereka dan sempat mengganggu sedikit kegiatan mereka.

"Oh, hai, Luhan." sapa Kyungsoo senang. Ia menggeser kursinya agar kursi kosong di sebelahnya bisa aku tempati. "Kau lama."

Aku meringis kecil. "Kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya kalau kau ingin mentraktirku."

"Yang benar itu Jongin." sahut Kyungsoo berbisik padaku, lalu terkekeh pelan. "Lagi pula sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu kalau dia ingin mentraktir kita makan."

"Hei, Luhan." Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya untuk menyapaku.

Untuk tadi, hanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin saja yang menyapaku. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan yang lainnya sedang sibuk bercanda tawa. Namun begitu Baekhyun menyapaku disela-sela canda tawa mereka, semua mata yang berada di meja nomor enam itu mengarah padaku.

Mendadak aku gugup. Aku mengerjap, memundurkan sedikit kepala, lalu tersenyum kaku.

"Oiya, kau baru saja datang. Kenalkan. Ini teman-temanku saat SMA." lanjut Baekhyun. Ia menunjuk kedua laki-laki tadi masih dengan senyuman. "Yang ini Jongdae, dan ini Sehun."

Salah seorang laki-laki dengan senyum ramahnya, mengulurkan tangan padaku. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sama pula. "Jongdae."

"Luhan."

Dan begitu aku beralih pada laki-laki lain, aku terkejut bukan main. Pandangan mata kami bertemu. Dan sepertinya ia mengalami hal yang sama dengan apa yang aku alami. Tidak ada pergerakan diantara kami sampai membuat yang lain menatap kami dengan kebingungan.

Iya. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Ternyata namamu Luhan?" tanya si laki-laki. Ia terlihat sedang menahan senyuman. "Namaku Sehun. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

Aku mengerjap, lalu melirik ke arah lain ketika melihat laki-laki bernama Sehun itu menunjukkan senyumannya padaku. Rasanya darahku merambat naik ke wajah, panas sekali di area situ.

"Tunggu dulu." Baekhyun berkata bingung. "Kalian pernah bertemu?"

Aku menggeleng. Namun Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan. Mereka yang melihat tanggapanku dan Sehun menatap kami aneh. Dan sungguh, aku merasa begitu gugup ketika berada dalam situasi ini. Aku menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di pipi.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengannya, lusa lalu. Luhan hampir jatuh, dan aku menolongnya." kata Sehun. Ia menahan senyumannya padaku lagi ketika aku melihatnya dari ekor mataku.

Memang Sehun yang menolongku saat aku hampir jatuh setelah hubunganku dan Yifan berakhir lusa lalu. Memang benar dia.

"Luhan?" suara Kyungsoo terdengar di telingaku. "Benar kau pernah bertemu dengan Sehun?"

Aku menggigit bibir, mendongak untuk menatap satu per satu ekspresi wajah teman-teman yang lain. Mereka kelihatan penasaran, namun ada juga yang sedikit terkejut. Aku mulai frustasi sendiri ketika tanpa sengaja aku melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun. Laki-laki itu kelihatan menyebalkan sekali dengan seringai kecil di bibirnya.

Aku malu. Serius.

"Astaga. Iya, aku pernah bertemu dengannya." kataku cepat.

Sempat tidak ada yang bicara setelah itu. Aku yang tadi menunduk kembali, akhirnya mendongak lagi. Kali ini ekspresi mereka adalah benar-benar terkejut. Kecuali Sehun, tentu saja.

"Hei, sudah sarapan belum? Wajahmu memerah."

Aku membuang muka dengan jengkel. Sehun baru saja menyindirku sepertinya. Baru setelah itu, mereka yang tadinya diam, akhirnya tertawa. Wajahku makin memanas, makin memerah pula rupanya.

Sialan.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 _Hei, sudah sarapan belum? Wajahmu memerah._

Aku mendengus jengkel. Berkali-kali aku meninju guling dan terkadang menggigitinya. Sebal sekali karena kalimat Sehun yang menyebalkan itu terngiang-ngiang di otak ku. Pertama kali bertemu dengannya, ia terlihat seperti layaknya laki-laki lain. Namun begitu kedua kalinya aku bertemu dengannya hari ini, ia terlihat sangat-sangat-amat menyebalkan.

Sungguh. Aku jengkel dengannya.

"Ibu. _Noona_ sedang kesetanan!"

Aku berjengit duduk di tempat tidur. Kemudian dengan cepat aku menoleh pada sumber suara Ziyu yang berada di pintu yang terbuka. Aku mendelik padanya. Kemudian ibu datang dengan panik. Di salah satu tangannya terdapat spatula yang basah karena terkena bumbu-bumbu masakan.

Ya ampun, dasar bocah.

"Luhan," ibuku bersuara dengan cemas. "Kau kesetanan?"

"Apa?" aku memundurkan kepala dengan ekspresi wajah konyol. "Ziyu yang mengada-ngada, bu." kataku seraya menunjuk Ziyu.

"Aku? Kenapa aku?" Ziyu menunjuk dirinya sendiri kebingungan. "Aku kan memang bicara apa adanya. _Noona_ menggigit guling tadi. Aku kan jadi _ngeri_ sendiri."

"Eh?"

Kami semua terdiam. Lalu tiba-tiba ibu terpingkal karena tertawa. Aku memandang wanita itu dengan aneh, begitu pula dengan Ziyu.

"Ibu?"

Ibu masih saja terpingkal. Bahkan berkali-kali ia menyeka cairan di sudut matanya.

"Ibu?"

Lalu tiba-tiba aroma menyengat yang membuatku mengerutkan kening, akhirnya membuat ibu berhenti tertawa.

"Masakannya!"

Astaga, ibu.

Ibu berlari kecil menghampiri masakannya yang pasti sekarang sudah kacau balau. Aku memandangnya sampai ibu menghilang di jarak pandangku. Dan Ziyu hanya bisa menggeleng pelan sebelum menyusul ibu.

Aku menghembuskan napas dengan pelan. Ternyata repot juga punya ibu yang sifat dan sikapnya selalu bisa membuatku tertawa.

* * *

 **…**

 **TBC or End?**

* * *

Halooo~ Senang bertemu dengan kalian lagi! Aku _comeback_! Dan ini ff pembukaannya :v

Untuk ff ini, sebenernya aku cuma iseng doang, sih. Ini semua gara-gara nggasabar update lagi dan mengalunjutin ff A Letter For Little Fairy.

Omong-omong, ada yang kangen sama aku? Hehe.

A Letter For Little Fairy- nya update minggu depan, ya~ Tungguh saja :)

Tolong ya review di ff ini. Rencananya aku mau buat _threeshot._

 _See ya~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gravity Chapter 2**

" _Ku terpikat pada tuturmu, aku tersihir jiwamu_

 _Terkagum pada pandangmu, caramu melihat dunia._

…

 _Ada ruang hatiku kini kau sentuh_

 _Aku bukan jatuh cinta namun aku jatuh hati…"_

 _Raisa – Jatuh Hati_

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Bu, aku berangkat."

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan."

Aku mengecup singkat pipi ibuku sebelum keluar dari rumah. Setelah itu buru-buru aku berlari menuju hate dan langsung naik bus yang kebetulan sedang merapat di sana. Aku hampir telat karena hari ini, entah mengapa, aku bangun kesiangan.

Hari-hari telah berlalu, dan aku menikmatinya dengan kesendirian. Hampir satu bulan rasanya Yifan sudah tak ada lagi di sampingku karena ia sudah mulai sibuk bersama pacar barunya. Aku juga mulai merasa hampir biasa saja ketika ia berada di sekitarku. Aku sudah mulai berusaha untuk menata diri kalau tanpa sengaja kami terlibat suatu perbincangan. Soalnya, aku dan Yifan berada dalam organisasi yang sama.

Hampir satu bulan, ya? Mengapa melupakannya begitu mudah?

Aku tersenyum sendiri. Senang karena ternyata usahaku untuk melupakannya sudah mencapai delapan puluh persen tingkat keberhasilannya. Aku tidak pernah menduga kalau aku bisa melupakannya sedikit demi sedikit. Mungkin karena sebentar lagi ada ujian semester, atau adanya tugas yang menumpuk dari dosen, atau pula pikiran lain yang lebih sering muncul.

Sehun. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering memikirkannya. Entah karena apa.

Setelah bertemu untuk kedua kalinya di kafe, aku sering bertemu dengannya lagi. Entah itu di kantin kampus, perpustakaan, di koridor, atau di tempat lain yang masih berhubungan dengan kampusku. Aku juga baru tahu kalau ternyata Sehun satu fakultas denganku, hanya saja dia satu tingkat di atasku. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ternyata aku punya senior yang bernama Oh Sehun.

Begitu sampai di pemberhentian kedua, aku turun. Halte ini masih satu kawasan dengan fakultasku, hanya saja gedung tempatku belajar jaraknya puluhan meter dari halte ini. Jadi setelah turun, aku harus berjalan lagi dengan beberapa mahasiswa lain yang memiliki arah yang sama.

"Hai, Luhan."

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Lalu mendengus kecil karena tahu siapa yang memanggil namaku. Aku hanya diam ketika ia memperlebar langkah untuk berjalan disebelahku. Dan aku hanya diam saja ketika dia mulai bersuara.

"Sudah sarapan?"

Kenapa setiap bertemu, pertanyaan yang dilontarkan itu selalu saja pertanyaan yang sama, sih?

Aku menatapnya jengkel. "Sehun, bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu? Jangan pernah bertanya hal itu lagi padaku."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sehun sok polos. Rasanya ingin sekali aku mengacak-acak wajahnya yang menjengkelkan itu sekarang juga. "Kan aku hanya bertanya. Aku tidak ingin kau hampir jatuh karena belum sarapan."

"Omong-omong terima kasih karena kau sudah mau memperhatikanku." kataku, lalu melihat reaksinya. Sehun sedang mendengus karena pernyataanku barusan. Aku terkikik. "Aku tidak pernah sarapan." kataku kemudian. Lebih baik mengalah jika bicara pada laki-laki semacam Sehun ini.

"Kenapa begitu?"

Aku berhenti melangkah. Mulai memberi Sehun perhatian penuh kemudian. "Karena memang aku tidak bisa sarapan di pagi hari." jawabku seadanya. Namun aku memberi penekanan disetiap suku katanya.

"Oh…" Sehun manggut-manggut mengerti. Kemudian ia terlihat merogoh sesuatu dari saku jaket kelabunya. Ia meraih tanganku, lalu meletakkan sesuatu yang ia ambil tadi di tanganku.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Permen?

"Kenapa kau memberiku ini?" tanyaku. Ia tersenyum, mengambil lagi permen dari saku jaketnya, lalu memakannya.

"Aku juga tidak bisa sarapan di pagi hari. Jadi makan saja permen itu untuk mengganjal perutmu. Seratus menit dihadapkan pelajaran membosankan akan membuat perutmu kelaparan." jelasnya masih dengan senyuman.

Aku terpaku. Senyuman itu lagi.

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi." katanya. Ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam setelah mengacak rambutku dengan gemas.

Ya, senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang sama dengan senyuman yang ia berikan padaku saat di kafe waktu itu. Ia tersenyum dan hampir membuatku jantungan. Serius. Seharusnya aku memeriksakan keadaan ini ke dokter. Aku cemas kalau-kalau jantungku bermasalah hanya karena senyuman milik Sehun. Padahal tadi itu Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul. Tapi senyuman itu mampu membuatku merasa sedang tidak berada di bumi.

Namun kemudian aku tersadar. Aku mengerjap, melirik jam tangan, lalu terkejut karena lima menit lagi kelasku dimulai. Aku panik. Buru-buru aku berlari menuju gedung tujuanku dan masuk ke dalam kelas. Beruntung aku masuk tepat waktu saat dosen yang mengisi kelasku ternyata juga baru saja masuk.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Luhan. Ikut, ya?"

Aku menggeleng. Masih _keukeuh_ menolak ajakan Kyungsoo.

"Ayolah, Luhan. Sekali saja." bujuknya lagi. Namun aku masih menggeleng. "Kenapa kau tidak ingin ikut? Padahal disana teman-teman yang lain berharap kau datang."

"Teman-teman siapa?" tanyaku.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin, Jongdae, juga Sehun." jawab Kyungsoo. Lalu membujuk lagi. "Ayolah.. Aku tahu kau paling tak suka acara seperti ini. Tapi setidaknya datang saja, temani yang lain. Kau tidak perlu ikut minum."

"Lalu kau ingin aku melihati kalian yang bersenang-senang dengan minuman kalian, begitu?" tanyaku tidak sabar. Kyungsoo cemberut.

"Tidak. Di sana juga ada minuman tanpa alkohol." katanya, merayu lagi. "Ayolah… Ikut saja."

Aku menghela napas dengan pelan. "Baiklah. Aku ikut." putusku.

Dan begitulah aksi rayu-merayu Kyungsoo tadi siang yang membawaku berakhir pada sebuah bar di pusat kota. Tadi siang itu Kyungsoo dengan entengnya mengajakku untuk pergi minum di bar. Katanya ingin _refreshing_ karena sebentar lagi ujian semester yang menguji keampuhan otak kami akan dilaksanakan. Jujur, selama ini aku juga tertekan karena tugas dan persiapan ujian yang menumpuk. Jadi sebenarnya tidak masalah Kyungsoo mengajakku _refreshing_.

Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah, kenapa harus di bar? Kenapa juga harus minum?

Sebenarnya aku bukanlah tipe perempuan yang suka sekali minum. Aku anti dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa tahan dengan aroma menyengat dari minuman dengan kadar ketinggian alkoholnya yang berbeda-beda itu. Kalau sudah mencium aroma itu, rasanya aku ingin muntah.

Jadi, ketika teman-teman yang lain asyik minum _wine_ di dalam, aku sibuk sendirian di meja yang berada di _lobby_ bar. Tadinya mereka menahanku untuk tetap berada di sana. Namun ketika sudah tahu alasanku yang sebenarnya, mereka jadi maklum dan membiarkanku memisahkan diri dari mereka.

Aku kagum dengan bar yang memiliki desain menarik ini. Begitu masuk, kau bisa melihat ruangan dengan desain yang nyaman. Mungkin lebih baik disebut _lobby_ karena ruangan ini akan terlihat saat kau baru saja masuk. Di sana lah aku sekarang berada. Di _lobby_ , penataan ruangnya terlihat elegan. _Stool bar_ yang rak nya terdapat beberapa minuman tanpa alkohol itu, terpajang disana. Lalu di dekat _stool bar_ itu, terdapat pintu yang jika kau masuki, kau akan berada di tempat Baekhyun dan teman-teman yang lain. Di sana juga terdapat _stool bar_ , hanya saja disana rak nya berisikan minuman yang beraneka ragam nama dan jenisnya.

Aku disini memang sendiri. Tapi gelas berisikan minuman tanpa adanya campuran alkohol yang berada di meja, adalah temanku saat ini. Ternyata Kyungsoo benar kalau ada minuman tanpa alkohol di bar ini. Aku kira tadi hanya akal bujukannya saja.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Aku mendongak, lalu mengangguk enggan. Laki-laki yang baru saja datang itu membuatku menyamankan tempatku duduk ketika ia duduk di hadapanku. Aku menggigit bibir bawah kecil. Malam ini, ia terlihat berbeda. Dengan kemeja putih dan celana _jeans_ yang sebenarnya hanyalah _style_ yang sederhana, aku mengakui bahwa hal itu malah membuatnya terlihat begitu―tolong jangan tertawakan aku setelah ini― tampan.

"Tidak bosan sendirian?" tanyanya sesaat setelah menyamankan posisi duduknya. Ia meletakkan gelas yang setengahnya terisi cairan dan botol yang masih tertutup itu di atas meja.

Aku tersenyum kecut. "Lalu menurutmu?" tanyaku balik. Ia tertawa karenaku. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Kau ini sungguh unik. Jarang-jarang aku mempunyai teman perempuan yang anti minum sepertimu." katanya, lalu terkekeh sendiri. "Atau mungkin kau yang menjadi satu-satunya."

"Aku hanya sudah dibiasakan oleh kedua orang tuaku, Sehun." balasku seadanya.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Kemudian kami saling diam. Hening. Hanya ada suara musik yang mengalun-alun dan terdengar samar di telinga. Lagu _jazz_ jaman dulu lah yang terputar. Aku tak tahu judulnya apa. Tapi setelah aku dengar-dengar, suara Lionel Richie lah yang aku ingat.

"Sehun," panggilku pelan. Si pemilik nama hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan mata saja. "Kenapa kau pindah kemari?" tanyaku membuka percakapan. Sejujurnya, aku merasa sesak karena atmosfir hening tadi. Jadi aku berinisiatif membuka percakapan setelah memastikan bahwa laki-laki yang berada di depanku ini tak memiliki inisiatif yang sama.

"Kau sendirian di sini. Tidak enak juga kalau kau malah memisahkan diri dengan yang lain karena alasanmu." jawabnya tenang. Ia terlihat mengambil gelasnya dan meminum isinya sampai tandas. "Jadi aku berinisiatif menemanimu sampai yang lain selesai."

"Lalu Jongdae?" tanyaku. "Aku yakin dia jadi obat nyamuk kalau dia di sana bersama yang lain."

Sehun terkekeh. Ia menuangkan isi botol tersebut ke dalam gelasnya sendiri. Aroma yang keluar tidak begitu menyengat, tapi mampu membuatku merasa terganggu. Aku menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan sedikit keras. Sehun yang menyadari reaksiku, hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Ini tidak beralkohol, Luhan." ujarnya seraya tersenyum geli. "Tapi soal Jongdae, dia sedang bersama teman perempuannya. Sepertinya mereka ada janji untuk minum bersama sebelumnya."

Aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ternyata itu alasan mengapa Jongdae tadi terlihat sedang memeriksa setiap sisi ruangan dan jam tangannya bergantian. Ternyata ia ada janji dengan teman perempuannya.

"Oiya, aku lupa menanyakan sesuatu padamu." kata Sehun tiba-tiba membuatku merasa gugup. Barusan ia menatapku dan hal itu saja sudah membuat jantungku berdetak tak normal. "Saat itu, kenapa kau hampir jatuh?"

Hampir jatuh? Saat pertemuan pertama kita, ya?

Aku merasa aneh sendiri saat mengucapkan kata _kita_ tadi.

Aku tersenyum kecut. "Jangan memikirkan atau mempertanyakannya. Aku saja tidak ingin memikirkannya." balasku. Hal itu membuat Sehun menaikkan sebelah alis menatapku dengan tatapan itu lagi.

Sehun meminum minumannya dengan beberapa kali tegukan sampai isinya habis. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Tak apa." jawabku. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain ketika sadar bahwa ternyata ia sedang menatap manik mataku dengan selidik.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku kalau kau mau." katanya. Sepertinya membujukku, karena setelah itu ia menuangkan isi dari botolnya ke dalam gelasku yang kosong. "Tapi kalau tidak, ya sudah, aku tak memaksa."

Aku mendengus. Meraih gelas minumanku, aku meminumnya beberapa kali teguk. Kemudian aku mulai berkata, "Kau membujukku," dengan jengkel. Sehun tertawa, dan aku kembali mendengus. "Saat itu aku baru putus dari pacarku." kataku singkat, menjelaskan pertanyaannya barusan.

"Wu Yifan kan?" tanya Sehun. Aku menatapnya, dan Sehun tersenyum menenangkan.

Aduh, senyumnya…

"Aku pernah dengar dari Baekhyun kalau kau baru putus dari pacarmu. Lalu aku juga dengar kabar yang lain kalau Yifan baru putus dari pacar lamanya dan punya pacar baru setelah aku menolongmu waktu itu." jelas Sehun. Aku terdiam karena penjelasan itu. Karena penjelasan itu cukup membuka masa lalu yang hendak aku kubur dalam-dalam. "Aku tak tahu kalau pacar lamanya itu kau."

Aku melirik _flatshoes_ ku. Dan rasanya hidungku mulai kembali geli. Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum baik-baik saja saat Sehun bertanya tentang keadaanku saat ini. Namun, entah mengapa, aku malah menangis di depannya. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku kemudian. Aku tak tahu bagaimana reaksi Sehun yang lain selain panik.

Aku pikir, aku sudah benar-benar bisa melupakannya. Namun nyatanya, ketika ditanya hal semacam itu oleh Sehun, pertahananku runtuh. Mengapa? Aku kira aku telah membangun benteng kokoh untuk menahan segala hal-hal yang berbau tentang Yifan yang selingkuh. Namun ternyata aku malah membangun rumah yang nyaman untukku berlindung bersama kenangan-kenangan itu.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sehun. Sejenak ia menoleh padaku yang berada di jok sebelahnya sebelum kembali fokus pada jalanan malam yang mulai sepi.

Aku mengangguk. Tak bersuara lagi.

Jam digital yang ada di mobil ini menunjukkan waktu larut malam, sekitar pukul sebelas lebih beberapa menit. Kami baru saja keluar dari bar tadi.

Setelah aku berhenti menangis, Sehun memeriksa keadaan teman-teman yang lain. Betapa terkejutnya Sehun begitu tahu bahwa yang lain sudah _tepar_ di meja yang mereka tempati. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terlihat tidur di meja. Lalu Chanyeol dan Jongin juga tertidur di sofa. Sedangkan Jongdae, ia sedang meracau tak jelas pada teman perempuannya yang masih sadar. Sepertinya perempuan yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Minseok itu sama sepertiku. Anti minum.

Disepanjang usahanya membopong teman-teman lelakinya untuk keluar dan memasukkan mereka ke dalam mobil, Sehun terus saja mengomel. Aku yang juga membopong Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum geli sendiri mendengar omelannya. Beruntung karena masih ada Minseok yang sadar, ia memilih untuk mengantar Jongdae. Hitung-hitung tawarannya yang diiyakan Sehun malah meringankan beban kami.

Di perjalanan, aku dan Sehun hanya mengobrol kecil. Ia terlihat bersalah karena telah membuatku menangis tadi. Sehun terus meminta maaf, dan aku memaafkannya. Namun setelah itu, ia mulai kembali mengomel karena telah direpotkan dengan mabuknya teman-teman yang lain.

Astaga, setiap suara jengkel yang keluar dari bibirnya, mampu membuatku tersenyum geli sendiri.

"Berhentilah mengomel, Sehun." kataku kemudian. Sehun melirik sejenak padaku sebelum terkekeh sendiri. "Kau terlihat seperti ayahku yang marah-marah karena adikku manja sekali pada ibu."

Sehun tertawa. Ia memelankan laju mobilnya untuk berhenti tepat di depan rumah Baekhyun. Setelah itu, kami keluar dari mobil untuk membopong Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menuju rumah tersebut. Biar saja Kyungsoo ditidurkan di rumah Baekhyun. Akan jadi bahaya kalau ia ikut tidur di rumah Jongin, atau di rumahnya sendiri. Kyungsoo bakal kena marah ibunya kalau pulang dalam keadaan mabuk begini. Kalau dirumah Baekhyun, keduanya akan aman. Karena secara kebetulan kedua orang tua Baekhyun sedang berada di luar kota.

Setelah itu, kami kembali menuju mobil. Kali ini tujuannya adalah apartemen Chanyeol dan Jongin yang beruntung saja berada dalam satu gedung.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau pulang larut?" tanya Sehun mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Asal ada yang mengantar, ibuku tidak akan marah. Lagi pula aku sudah pamit padanya kalau aku akan pulang larut malam." jawabku seadanya. Sehun mengangguk-angguk lagi. "Tapi mungkin setelah itu aku tidak boleh keluar malam-malam lagi."

Kemudian hening. Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi diantara kami.

Malam semakin larut. Dan aku merasa mataku mulai memberat. Berkali-kali aku memejamkan mata sejenak karena mulai mengantuk. Selain itu, aku sering menguap. Aku baru saja ingin tertidur kalau ikat rambutku tidak ditarik seseorang. Aku melirik ke samping. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun pelakunya.

"Tidur saja. Aku akan membangunkanmu kalau sudah sampai di rumahmu." kata Sehun. Ia meletakkan ikat rambutku pada telapak tanganku. "Ikat rambutmu tadi mengganggu tidurmu. Bukankah sekarang lebih nyaman?"

Aku menahan napas melihat senyuman itu lagi. Aku menatapnya dan tersenyum kecil, alih-alih untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupku. Dari samping sini, Sehun terlihat begitu menawan. Cahaya dari lampu jalan berganti-ganti menyinarinya. Lebih menawan pula rupanya saat ini.

Astaga, jantungku…

"Oiya, rumahmu dimana?"

Aku menyipitkan mata, lalu mendengus. Sehun tertawa kecil. "Kalau kau ingin mengantarku lebih dahulu, tak apa. Perempatan di depan sana kau bisa belok. Nanti aku saja yang memberimu arah."

Sehun mengangguk. "Baiklah." katanya.

"Tapi apa kau tak kerepotan dengan dua manusia _bar-bar_ di belakang itu?" tanyaku menunjuk Chanyeol dan Jongin di jok belakang. Sehun lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Kalau kau membantuku, malah jadi bahaya." katanya, lalu tersenyum. "Aku bisa mengurus mereka berdua."

"Perjuanganmu masih panjang rupanya." candaku. Sehun tertawa geli. Ia mengusak pucuk kepalaku gemas kemudian.

Aku terdiam. Diperlakukan semacam itu membuat jantungku _abnormal_ lagi. Dan diberi senyuman manis macam itu membuatku tersipu sendiri.

Sehun. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku barusan?

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Semalam itu pacar barumu, ya?"

"Enak saja." aku bersungut kecil pada ibu yang baru saja bertanya. "Sehun itu seniorku, bu."

"Oh, jadi namanya Sehun, ya?" ibuku manggut-manggut kecil. "Kau bersama senior sampai jam dua belas?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku memutar kedua bola mata malas. Setelah menjawab, "Terserah ibu saja lah." untuknya, aku berlalu menuju ruang tengah untuk menonton televisi. Hari Minggu, ketika jadwal kuliahku benar-benar kosong, aku menghabiskan sisanya di rumah sembari menonton televisi. Menonton acara kartun kesukaanku lebih tepatnya.

"Luhan, ibu belum selesai bicara. Kenapa kau sudah main kabur saja?" suara ibuku terdengar dari arah dapur. Aku mendengus karenanya.

"Aku di ruang tengah, ibu. Tidak kabur." sahutku. Tidak berapa lama, sosok ibu sudah muncul di ruang tengah. Ia ikut mendudukkan diri di sebelahku.

"Dasar, kau ini. Tidak ada sopan-sopannya sama sekali." gerutunya. Aku pura-pura mengabaikannya. "Tadi malam itu kau kemana saja sampai pulang larut bersama seniormu itu?"

"Bu, jangan bahas Sehun. Oke?" kataku jengah. Aku benar-benar sedang tidak ada niat membahas Sehun yang semalam.

Karena aku tidak ingin mengingat kejadian-kejadiaan saat aku bersama Sehun tadi malam. Aku benar-benar malu saat itu.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya ibuku polos. Aku kembali memutar kedua bola mata malas ketika ibu melanjutkan pembicaraan kami. "Sehun anak yang baik. Dia sudah mau mengantarmu pulang meski ibu bisa melihat wajahnya yang mengantuk. Dia juga tampan. Hei, dia seniormu kan? Tapi kelihatannya kalian seumuran."

Iya. Seharusnya kami berada di satu angkatan kalau saja Sehun tidak lulus terlebih dahulu karena kecerdasannya.

"Ibu…" aku merengek, dan ibu tertawa kecil. "Jangan bahas Sehun, ya?"

Ibuku tertawa, lalu mengiyakan rengekanku. Ia bangkit untuk kembali ke dapur bersama urusan-urusannya. Sedetik setelah ibu pergi, ponsel yang berada di pangkuanku, bergetar. Aku meraihnya untuk melihat notifikasi apa yang masuk di pagi hari ini.

Permintaan pertemanan dari Sehun di LINE.

Aku menelan ludah dengan kasar. Ini serius, senior menyebalkan itu meminta pertemanan? Dari mana dia tahu id line atau nomor teleponku?

 _Accept_ atau tidak, ya?

Ah, masa bodoh. _Accept_ saja lah. Siapa tahu Sehun bisa jadi teman mengobrol kalau aku sedang kesepian. *Ini gue banget :v*

Setelah itu, aku kembali fokus pada kartun faforitku di televisi yang tadi sudah terlantar karena obrolanku dengan ibu. Niatnya ingin fokus lagi ke kartun, tapi nyatanya notifikasi lain yang masuk di ponselku membuatku teralihkan. Sehun mengirimiku pesan di LINE. Dan entah mengapa, aku merasa senang bukan kepayang ketika membacanya sekilas di _pop-up_.

 _Sehun : Hei, bocah._

Aku tersenyum geli. Dengan cepat aku mengetikkan balasan untuknya. Aku mengiriminya stiker Brown yang sedang berapi-api. Tidak berapa lama, Sehun membalasnya. Ia mengirimiku stiker Cony yang sedang memeletkan lidah. Dua kali pula.

Aku merengut, jengkel. Tanpa sadar aku kembali menelantarkan acara kartunku hanya karena saling balas-membalas pesan dengan Sehun di LINE.

 _Luhan : Berhentilah membuatku jengkel, Sehun. Ini masih pagi._

 _Sehun : Makanya sarapan dulu biar jengkelnya hilang._

 _Luhan : Enyahlah._

 _Sehun : Kalau aku tidak mau?_

 _Luhan : Aku akan mencekikmu._

Aku memberinya stiker Brown yang sedang menggenggam telinga Cony dengan wajah datar.

 _Sehun : Mengerikan sekali._

 _Sehun : Coba saja kalau bisa._

Aku meringis sendiri, gemas. Ternyata kalau sedang _chatting_ seperti ini, Sehun lebih menyebalkan. Hendak aku membalas pesannya, namun Sehun mengirimiku pesan lagi. Kali ini ia mengganti topik.

 _Sehun : Ada kerjaan di rumah, tidak? Temani aku keluar, mau?_

 _Luhan : Kenapa harus aku?_

 _Sehun : Hanya kau saja yang sudi membalas pesanku._

Aku mendelik. Ingin sekali aku tertawa terbahak-bahak, namun juga ingin sekali mengomelinya. Sehun lucu. Sedari tadi aku tersenyum-senyum seperti orang sinting ketika aku membalas dan menunggu pesannya. Pantas ia membalas pesanku begitu cepat. Jadi hanya aku yang sudi membalas pesannya?

Apakah aku harus diberi penghargaan karena hal ini?

Notifikasi dari Sehun lagi-lagi membuatku menghapus balasan yang ingin aku kirim untuknya.

 _Sehun : Jadi bagaimana? Aku sudah di jalan menuju rumahmu._

 _Sehun : Sebentar lagi sampai._

Kemudian suara deru mobil yang berhenti tepat di depan rumahku, terdengar. Aku memutar kedua bola mata malas. Aku bangkit, lalu menilik depan rumah yang ternyata ada mobil Sehun yang semalam.

 _Sehun : Aku sudah sampai._

 _Sehun : Aku tidak menerima penolakan, omong-omong._

 _Luhan : Kau memaksaku. Tunggu saja diluar. Aku ganti baju dulu._

 _Sehun : Siap menunggu. :)_

Aku tersenyum geli. Dasar bocah.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Kemarin kau benar tidak dimarahi ibumu, kan?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak." jawabku jujur. Kemudian aku melihatnya sedang menoleh kepadaku sekilas sebelum kembali fokus pada jalanan yang ramai. "Kenapa?"

Giliran Sehun yang menggeleng. "Tadi malam ibumu menatapku sangsi." katanya. Aku menahan tawa karena hal itu. "Mungkin ibumu marah karena kau pulang begitu larut dengan seorang laki-laki."

"Ibuku malah bilang kau anak yang baik." gumamku. Aku meliriknya takut-takut kalau dia mendengar kalimat itu. Bisa mati aku kalau laki-laki ini mulai lagi dengan kalimat-kalimat menjengkelkannya. "Ibuku hanya bertanya siapa namamu dariku."

"Lalu kau menjawabnya?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku beri tahu saja pada ibu kalau namamu itu 'bocah menjengkelkan'."

Sehun langsung mendelik jengkel padaku. "Kalau aku bocah menjengkelkan, lalu kau apa?"

Aku merengut. Sedangkan Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Kelihatannya ia sama-sama tidak ingin berdebat lagi denganku tentang hal-hal yang tak penting.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Ke suatu tempat yang kau tahu." jawabnya.

Aku mendesis. Ke suatu tempat yang aku tahu?

Ya, aku memang tahu tempat yang kami tuju. Jalan yang dilewati Sehun sudah membuatku bisa menebak dengan mudah. Pasti ingin ke Hu―eh? Pantai?

Aku mengerjap kecil ketika Sehun menepikan mobilnya dekat dengan pantai yang sepi ini. Sehun membawaku pada pantai yang tidak biasanya dikunjungi dan dijadikan tempat pariwisata. Bukan pantai yang ramai, malah terlihat sepi. Ini seperti pantai yang berada di film-film ketika si tokoh terdampar di pulau tak berpenghuni―eh.

Aku keluar dari mobil setelah sadar ternyata Sehun juga keluar dari kendaraannya. Aku mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan mendekati pantai tersebut. Pantai itu berpasir putih, dengan ombak kecil yang menggulung-gulung damai di bibir pantai. Angin kencang yang berhembus pun membawa aroma rasa asin yang khas memasuki indera penciumku.

Aku melepas _flatshoes_ ku dan menentengnya agar benda kesayanganku itu tak kotor karena pasir putih ini. Kemudian aku mempercepat langkah untuk mendekati Sehun yang sudah berada di depanku. Berkali-kali aku mendengus jengkel karena angin kencang itu menerbangkan rok _dress_ ku, juga menerbangkan helaian rambut panjangku hingga berantakan. Aku tadi terburu-buru sampai lupa mengikat rambut.

"Sehun." Aku memanggil namanya dengan suara kencang. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu berbalik. Ia tersenyum geli melihatku kerepotan karena angin yang berhembus. Sehun pun menghampiriku masih dengan senyuman gelinya.

"Kau tidak mengikat rambutmu?" tanyanya. Ia menggeleng kecil ketika aku menidakkan pertanyaannya. Kemudian ia berlalu lagi melewatiku menuju mobilnya.

Aku merengut. Sebenarnya ini anak maunya apa, sih? Kalau mengajakku ke sini, sudah membawaku hampir mendekati bibir pantai, kenapa ia malah berbalik kembali menuju mobilnya? Aku mengomel-omel dalam hati, jengkel sendiri.

Tapi masa bodoh. Pantai ini indah, menyenangkan juga bila dipandang dengan cerahnya sinar matahari di pagi menjelang siang ini. Tak lagi kuperdulikan Sehun sedang apa sekarang. Mau dia pergi meninggalkanku disini, atau―

"Lain kali kalau aku mengajakmu keluar, jangan pakai rok lagi."

Aku terdiam mendengar suara lembut yang baru saja terdengar berbisik di sebelah telingaku. Suara bisikan diantara suara ributnya angin kencang itu milik Sehun. Dan aku lebih terdiam lagi kala merasakan tubuhnya merapat pada punggungku. Kedua tangannya melingkari perutku, lalu aku merasa sesuatu terikat disana. Aku menunduk. Menemukan tangannya yang mengikat lengan jaket kelabu miliknya untuk melingkari pinggangku.

Aku membeku. Jantungku berhenti berdetak rasanya. Aku gugup bukan main. Aku bahkan lupa caranya bernapas saat waktu terasa terulur begitu lama. Apalagi saat merasakan leherku diterpa angin laut yang kencang. Sehun mengumpulkan helaian rambutku dan mengikatnya dengan ikat rambutku yang aku lupa bawa kemarin malam.

 _Flatshoes_ ku langsung jatuh ke pasir tanpa sadar.

"Eh, kenapa bengong?"

Aku mengerjap, menoleh ke sumber suara yang berada di bahuku. Sosok Sehun masih berada di sana. Ia berdiri di belakangku, membuatku terpesona dengan senyumannya yang menawan. Wajahku terasa panas tiba-tiba, dan memerah warnanya. Aku mengalihkan pandangan, menunduk dengan cepat. Setelahnya aku menjauh dari Sehun dan beralih mendekati bibir pantai yang dibasahi gulungan ombak.

Sudah cukup olahraga jantungnya.

"Hei, Luhan." suara Sehun terdengar memanggilku dari belakang. Aku masih tak berani menoleh padanya karena takut dengan rona merah yang masih terasa panas di pipiku ini. Kemudian aku mulai merasakan dirinya mendekatiku.

Kami saling bersanding di bibir pantai. Tidak melakukan apapun kecuali memandangi panorama birunya laut di depan mata kami. Awan putih yang berarak-arak mengikuti arah angin terlihat seperti gulungan kapas. Lalu burung-burung laut yang terbang di langit terlihat jauh sekali dari tempat kami berdiri.

Aku merasa… Entahlah. Rasanya tidak bisa aku uraikan dengan mudah. Perasaan yang aku rasakan itu seperti benang kusut yang sulit diuraikan.

Kami masih terdiam. Masih berlaku sama sampai ketika Sehun kembali memanggil namaku. Ketika aku menoleh padanya, ia sedang mengulurkan tangannya di depanku. Aku menaikkan sebelah alis ketika menatapnya. Namun Sehun hanya berkata, "Mau ikut denganku?"

"Kemana?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum. Ia meraih sebelah tanganku dan menariknya agar aku mengikuti kemana langkahnya tercipta.

Punggung lebar itu…

Aku merasa ada daya tarik tersendiri ketika aku memandanginya. Sehun, dengan rambut hitamnya yang terhempas angin, lalu tubuhnya yang kelihatan kurus karena angin mengisi kemeja birunya. Selain itu, genggaman tangan, serta langkah kakinya, membuatku yakin bahwa laki-laki ini pasti ada _sesuatu_ nya.

 _Sesuatu_ yang bisa membuatku merasa ingin sekali berada di belakangnya setiap waktu.

Aku tersadar dari lamunan singkatku karena Sehun menarik tanganku untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Aku mengerjap kecil, dan mulai duduk di tempat yang dia inginkan. Ia mengajakku untuk duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang. Aku tidak tahu pohon rindang dengan nama apa yang bisa tumbuh di pantai. Pokoknya, tempat ini teduh, juga tidak jauh dari tempat terparkirnya mobil Sehun.

"Kau suka pantainya?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

Aku menoleh padanya, dan mengangguk. Sehun tersenyum kecil karena tanggapanku. Ia kembali memandangi pemandangan indah di depannya.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke pantai?" giliran aku yang bertanya.

Masih dengan senyuman dan memandangi pemandangan, Sehun menjawab, "Karena aku ingin." hingga membuatku menaikkan sebelah alis tidak mengerti. Aku ingin bertanya lagi, tapi kemudian Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku. "Aku ingin kau yang aku ajak ke pantai."

Aku mengerjap. Wajahku memanas lagi, namun tak menimbulkan rona merah di sana. "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena hanya kau yang sudi aku ajak kemari."

Aku mendengus. Jawabannya sama seperti jawaban yang ia berikan padaku saat aku bertanya hal yang sama.

Sehun tertawa renyah. Ia mengacak rambutku yang sudah ia ikat dengan lembut. Jantungku berulah lagi karena ulahnya.

"Dengar, ya, Xi Luhan. Aku mengajakmu ke pantai karena pantai adalah tempat datang dan perginya ombak."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan mengajakku kemari?"

Lagi-lagi Sehun tersenyum. Sangat menawan. "Anggap saja ombak itu Yifan. Anggap dia datang untuk sementara waktu dan pergi sejauh-jauhnya menuju laut yang luas sana. Biarkan dia menemukan pantai yang baru untuk menepi." jelasnya lembut. Aku saja yang mendengarnya tidak bisa mengerjap karena saking lembutnya suara itu.

Aku menatapnya, masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip, sampai ia tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, aku tersadar.

"Bagaimana? Teoriku bagus, kan?"

Refleks aku menepuk lengannya sebal. Ia tertawa sembari memegangi lengannya yang aku tepuk tadi. Menertawakan diriku yang cemberut karenanya. Menertawakan rona merah yang mulai menjalar ke wajahku.

Suasana yang tadinya terasa sangat-sangat _dalam_ jadi hancur karena kalimatnya barusan. Ih!

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Semenjak ia mengajakku ke pantai waktu itu, kami semakin sering bertemu. Semakin sering pula lah kami mengobrol, serta semakin dekat pula kami. Kadang kalau bertemu, ia membuatku jengkel dengan kalimat-kalimatnya. Atau bahkan membuatku jantungan karena senyum dan ulahnya.

Mungkin aku mulai bisa membuka hati untuk laki-laki lain. Pada Sehun, mungkin?

Setelah selesai meneguk habis jus ku, aku bangkit dari tempatku untuk segera pergi dari kantin kampus. Siang ini, setelah tak ada lagi kelas yang harus aku masuki, aku menyempatkan diri mampir ke perpustakaan. Aku tersenyum sendiri karena ingat kalau jam segini, pasti Sehun juga akan memilih tempat yang sama. Perpustakaan.

Dan benar saja, aku yang ingin mencari tempat duduk untuk membaca buku-buku yang aku temukan, aku melihat Sehun sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di sana. Dengan senyuman, aku menghampirinya. Entah mengapa aku merasa begitu semangat ketika tahu dia sedang berada di bangku biasa.

"Sst.." aku mengetuk-etuk bahunya dengan ujung telunjukku. Sehun mendongak kebingungan. Namun wajahnya berubah jadi cerah ketika aku tersenyum padanya. "Cari materi untuk ujian, ya?"

Ia menggeleng, namun masih bertahan dengan senyumannya. "Hanya novel, Luhan." jawabnya seraya menunjukkan sampul buku yang ia baca padaku.

"Oh.." aku mengangguk-angguk.

"Lalu kau sendiri?"

"Cari materi." jawabku sekenanya.

Kemudian hening. Kami sibuk dengan buku-buku kami setelahnya. Sebenarnya yang sibuk dengan bukunya itu Sehun saja. Aku hanya sibuk mengatur ledakan-ledakan menyenangkan di dalam dadaku.

Aku selalu senang jika berada di dekat Sehun. Aku juga selalu senang jika ia duduk di sebelahku. Apalagi saat memandanginya secara diam-diam dan tak pernah bisa ketahuan. Aku senang dengan momen saat aku bersama Sehun seperti ini. Aku selalu senang.

Namun jika seseorang mengusik kesenanganku memandangi Sehun seperti yang terjadi sekarang ini, aku jadi tidak tahu harus berperasaan bagaimana.

Seorang perempuan asing tiba-tiba saja datang menghampiri bangku kami. Dan seenaknya saja duduk di sebelah Sehun. Sedangkan laki-laki yang berada di depanku saat ini, terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran si perempuan.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sehun pada si perempuan.

"Sedari tadi aku mencarimu, tahu." jawab si perempuan, merengut. Aku mengalihkan pandangan kala melihat rengutan menyebalkan itu dari si perempuan. "Aku pikir kau masih di kelas. Ternyata malah sudah di perpustakaan."

Sehun terkekeh. Pucuk kepala perempuan itu pun ia usak dengan gemas. Aku merasa panas melihat apa yang ia lakukan pada si perempuan melalui ekor mataku. "Jadi kau ingin berangkat sekarang?"

"Ya." si perempuan mengangguk semangat.

Aku tidak tahan. Aku tidak suka mendengar suara kekehan Sehun karena perempuan ini. Aku tidak suka melihat cara Sehun memperlakukan si perempuan ini dengan begitu… Entahlah. Aku saja yang berlebihan atau memang begitu adanya. Sehun memperlakukan si perempuan ini dengan berbeda. Berbeda jauh dariku.

Aku menggigit bibir bawah kecil. Begitu Sehun bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, aku ikut bangkit. Aku sempat melihat ia kebingungan dari ekor mataku, namun aku sama sekali tidak perduli. Aku mengambil buku-buku yang aku baca tadi dan mengembalikannya kembali ke tempatnya. Setelah itu aku keluar dari perpustakaan. Sama sekali tak melihat tanda-tanda Sehun yang juga keluar dari perpustakaan bersama si perempuan tadi.

Lagi pula, kalau aku melihat mereka, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Marah-marah pada Sehun? Siapalah aku ini untuk Sehun? Pacarnya saja bukan. Aku hanya suka pada Sehun. Itu pun aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku.

Aku menghela napas pelan. Sedih.

* * *

 **…**

 **TBC or End?**

* * *

Hai, senangnya ternyata masih ada yang nungguin kambeknya diriku. Uhuh~ Senang pula ternyata aku dikangenin. Hahah.

A Letter For Little Fairy nya hari Minggu saja ya... Trus chapter terakhirnya Gravity hari Sabtu aku update deh. Janji.

Trus, emm... Udah ah. Pokoknya tolong review setelah baca.

Trims :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Gravity Chapter 3**

" _But you're neither friend nor foe_ _._ _Though I can't seem to let you go_ _._ _The one thing that I still know is that_ _._ _You're keeping me down._

…

 _Set me free, leave me be_ _._ _I don't want to fall another moment into your_ _gravity._

…

 _Oh, you loved me 'cause I'm fragile_ _._ _When I thought that I was strong_ _._ _But you touch me for a little while_ _._ _And all my fragile strength is gone._

…

 _Something always brings me back to you. It never takes too long."_

 _Gravity – Sara Bareilles_

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Diam saja." suara berat seorang laki-laki menyadarkanku dari lamunan panjang. Aku mendongak menatapnya, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Ada apa?"

Aku menggeleng kecil. Menghela napas lagi, aku menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan yang berada di atas meja. Laki-laki yang sedang terkekeh karena reaksiku ini malah membuatku semakin patah hati. Enak saja dia menertawaiku yang sedang _badmood_ karena Sehun.

"Hanya karena ingin menemui Baekhyun dan malah menemukanku disini, jangan semakin membuatku _badmood_ , ya!" ketusku. Laki-laki bernama Chanyeol itu tertawa.

"Kenapa tidak memperbolehkanku? Membuatmu _badmood_ itu menyenangkan, Luhan." katanya jenaka. Aku menatapnya sebal, mendengus, dan mengalihkan pandangan. "Eh, tapi apa kau tahu dimana Baekhyun sekarang?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Mana aku tahu." jawabku acuh, menggidikkan bahu.

"Lalu Kyungsoo?" suara laki-laki lain menyambung pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan yang lain. Aku melirik laki-laki yang baru saja bergabung itu. Aku mendengus.

Jongin lagi. Kalau dua laki-laki ini sudah berkumpul, dan aku sedang _badmood_ , pasti mereka dengan mudah membuat _mood_ ku makin kacau. Aih, tidak laki-lakinya, tidak perempuannya. Mereka sama-sama _moodbooster_.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana mereka. Tadi setelah kelas terakhir selesai, mereka pergi meninggalkanku di kelas begitu saja." jelasku. Sudah ke berapa kalinya aku menghela napas di hari ini. "Mungkin ke kantin."

Jongin menggeleng-geleng sambil berdecak. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Kusut sekali." tanyanya.

" _Badmood_." Chanyeol yang menjawab. "Ditinggal Sehun pergi bersama Seohyun mungkin."

Aku tersentak menatap mereka dengan delikan mata tajam. Hidungku mulai geli lagi namun aku masih bisa mengendalikannya. Kemudian aku bangkit, lalu pergi dari sana. Tidak menghiraukan panggilan Chanyeol maupun Jongin.

Aku tahu, Chanyeol pasti berniat bercanda. Teman-temanku yang lain sudah tahu tentang kedekatanku dengan Sehun. Lalu akhir-akhir ini aku yang sering menjauh dari Sehun, mereka juga menyadarinya. Entah aku yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku atau mereka saja yang dengan mudah menebak gerak-gerikku. Mereka selalu tahu apa yang terjadi diantara aku dan Sehun.

Dan yang ini, mereka juga tahu. Sehun sering dekat dengan si perempuan asing yang ternyata bernama Seohyun itu. Ia seniorku, satu angkatan dengan Sehun. Ia juga cantik dan… Jangan dibahas lah. Aku nanti malah lebih patah hati.

Aku berjalan dengan pelan menyusuri koridor kampus yang masih saja ramai dengan mahasiswa lain. Mataku hanya memandang lurus-lurus. Karena aku merasa malas sekali hari ini.

Kalau biasanya setelah kelas terakhir selesai, aku langsung melesat ke perpustakaan untuk menemui Sehun. Tapi kalau sekarang? Aku seperti tidak tahu arah. Aku tidak tahu aku harus kemana.

Aku menghela napas lagi, dengan keras. Sebal karena ternyata aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan hanya karena Sehun dekat dengan perempuan bernama Seohyun itu. Aku kan hanya sebatas menyukainya saja. Tapi kenapa malah rasanya jadi aneh begini, sih?

Aku masih sibuk mengomel-omeli perasaanku sendiri begitu sosok laki-laki lain berada di depanku, sedikit jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Laki-laki itu bersama perempuan lain, terlihat sedang berbicara dengan serius. Aku berhenti melangkah di koridor yang sepi ini, menggigit bibir bawah kecil, lalu pura-pura mengalihkan pandangan.

Hatiku makin sakit rasanya. Astaga…

" _Luhan saja yang terus kau pikirkan."_

Aku terpaku mendengar namaku disebut-sebut. Aku mengedarkan pandangan, lalu memilih bersembunyi di balik salah satu pilar besar yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatku berada. Namaku baru saja disebut, dan aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak penasaran.

" _Kenapa kau terus memikirkannya? Kenapa kau terus membeda-bedakan aku dengannya?"_ suara si perempuan terdengar bergetar.

Tak ada balasan lagi. Aku yakin si laki-laki tak bisa menjawabnya.

" _Yifan. Kau mendengarku, tidak?"_

Tak ada balasan lagi. Dadaku makin terasa nyeri.

" _Sekarang apa yang kau mau?"_ tanya si perempuan. Lama tak ada balasan, ia pun kembali bicara. _"Kau ingin kita putus? Kau ingin kembali bersama Luhan?"_ tanyanya lagi.

Kali ini aku tak bisa menahan tangis. Aku membekap bibirku untuk menahan isakan yang keluar dari sana. Yifan masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Zitao tadi. Dan aku juga masih betah berada di balik pilar ini.

Seharusnya aku tak mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Kalau sudah begini, aku takut kalau aku akan goyah.

Selama ini aku masih belum bisa melupakan Yifan begitu saja dengan mudah. Aku masih sering kepikiran dirinya, aku juga masih sering merasa sedih karena berakhirnya hubungan kami.

Dan sekarang apa?

" _Yifan! Jawab aku!"_

" _Ya! Kita akhiri saja!"_

Aku jatuh terduduk. Lemas sudah rasanya persendianku. Aku mencoba bangkit dan pergi dari balik pilar ini, namun rasanya sulit. Aku sering terjatuh. Aku tak bisa berdiri, dan rasa-rasanya keinginanku untuk segera pergi dari sini semakin besar.

Sampai tiba-tiba saja seorang laki-laki menarik sebelah tanganku dengan lembut. Aku bangkit dengan bantuan tangan-tangannya yang kokoh. Ketika aku sudah bisa berdiri dengan benar, ia memelukku. Aku merasa runtuh begitu masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Aku menangis lagi, lebih deras. Aku memaki-maki, meracau tidak jelas, bahkan memukuli dadanya.

"Berhentilah menangis, Luhan." ujarnya pelan. Aku menggeleng, tak bisa. "Yifan sudah pergi. Jangan tangisi dia lagi."

Kau saja yang sok tahu tentang perasaanku, atau kau yang tak pernah peka padaku, Sehun?

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Luhan,"

Aku diam. Sehun menghela napas berat.

"Luhan," panggilnya untuk yang kesekian kali. "Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya untuk yang kesekian kali pula.

Aku beralih menatapnya. Cukup lama aku diam di depannya yang terus bersuara memanggil nama dan menanyakan keadaanku. Aku hanya diam. Terus saja diam. Dan kali ini, ketika aku menatap wajahnya, aku mulai goyah untuk diam. Sehun kelihatan frustasi karena aku tak menjawab panggilan serta pertanyaannya tadi. Dan hal itu membuat dadaku mencelus nyeri.

"Apa yang kau dengar tadi?" tanya Sehun akhirnya, mengganti pertanyaan yang sebelumnya hanya itu-itu saja.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan, lalu membuang wajah ke arah lain. Masih tetap diam, aku hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Dapat ku dengar suara helaan napas keras dari Sehun yang duduk didepanku. Kemudian, aku melihat dari ekor mataku bahwa Sehun bangkit dari duduknya. Aku ingin memperhatikan kemana perginya laki-laki itu. Namun ternyata Sehun beralih untuk duduk disebelahku.

Awalnya kami hanya saling bersanding. Aku yang diam ternyata membuat Sehun lelah berbicara padaku. Laki-laki itu hanya duduk tenang disana. Mungkin menungguku bersuara.

Tapi mau sampai kapanpun kau menunggu, aku tak akan mau bersuara kalau aku belum melupakan kejadian apa saja yang terjadi hari ini, Sehun.

Tetapi tiba-tiba saja, Sehun merangkulku. Membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak beberapa saat, juga membuatku menahan napas sejenak. Ia merangkulku begitu erat sampai pucuk kepalaku hampir menyentuh lehernya. Pipiku saja sudah menempel pada bahunya yang lebar. Wajahku memanas, namun aku masih diam.

"Kau diam saja membuatku kepikiran sesuatu." katanya. Aku meliriknya, dan melihat senyuman laki-laki ini yang mampu membuatku tak bisa menahan senyuman yang sama. "Kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat? Biasanya kalau perempuan sedang bersedih, dia butuh tempat untuk menenangkan diri."

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Ia tahu banyak tentang segala hal yang bahkan tak pernah ku tahu. Dan baru saja ia menunjukkan ketahuannya akan segala hal itu padaku. Kekagumanku padanya semakin bertambah. Karena hal itulah aku memilih untuk menarik diri darinya, dan memandangnya.

"Jadi kau ingin aku membawamu ke suatu tempat?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk kecil, dan Sehun tersenyum.

Senyumannya, aduh… Bolehkah aku pingsan?

Aku masih terpesona pada senyumannya sampai ketika Sehun menarik tanganku untuk ikut dengannya. Sehun membuatku bangkit dari tempatku duduk, juga telah membuatku bangkit dari masa lalu yang membelengguku.

Ketika Sehun menarikku seperti ini, aku dapat melihat punggungnya yang lebar. Kemudian rambut hitam, tubuh kurusnya, genggaman tangan, serta langkah kakinya, membuatku merasakan _sesuatu_ yang lain.

Sesuatu layaknya daya tarik Bumi pada Bulan.

Seperti yang dikatakan hipotesis yang terkenal sampai era 1980-an. Awalnya, Bulan hanyalah objek yang tak sengaja tertarik oleh gaya gravitasi Bumi hingga akhirnya setia mengorbit sampai sekarang. Dan sepertinya, aku mengalami teori penangkapan Bulan itu. Aku telah masuk ke dalam gravitasi sosok Oh Sehun, dan mulai mengorbit padanya sampai sekarang.

Aku tersenyum. Senang rasanya bisa bersamamu, Sehun.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Kami melewati jalan menuju pantai waktu itu. Kami juga melewati jalan yang menanjak. Aku sama sekali tak bertanya pada Sehun tentang kemana tujuan mobil ini. Karena sedari tadi, aku masih diam. Meski terkadang aku masih mau menanggapi kalimat-kalimat Sehun dengan anggukan atau gelengan kecil.

Kali ini, jalan yang kami lewati terlihat sepi. Jalan beraspal yang lebarnya sekitar tiga meter itu terlihat lenggang dengan pohon-pohon pinus di setiap sisinya. Cahaya matahari di sore hari itu terlihat dari celah-celah pohon pinus yang terlewati ketika aku melihat sisi sebelah barat. Begitu indah. Dan sosok Sehun yang tertangkap oleh retina mataku, yang berada pada pandangan dengan _background_ pohon-pohon pinus itu, membuatku tersenyum kecil.

Oh Tuhan… Mengapa kau menciptakan makhluk indah ini dan menyandingkannya di sisiku sekarang ini?

"Sebentar lagi sampai." Sehun bersuara, dan membuyarkan lamunan indahku. Ia tersenyum ketika menoleh sejenak padaku. "Kau suka pohon pinusnya?"

"Ya." aku mengangguk. Dan aku terkejut sendiri karena mengeluarkan suara saat ia bertanya padaku.

Sehun menatapku terkejut. "Akhirnya kau bersuara juga. Aku pikir suaramu sudah hilang setelah menangis tadi." katanya jenaka.

Aku merengut, menepuk pelan lengannya kemudian. Sehun tertawa geli seraya menepikan mobilnya pada tempat yang pohon pinusnya tumbuh jarang di sini. Ia menghadapkan mobilnya ke arah barat, tempat dimana matahari sore turun karena tugasnya menyinari bumi sudah selesai untuk hari ini.

Ya Tuhan… Keindahan apa lagi yang kau tunjukkan padaku selain ciptaan-Mu yang bernama Sehun itu?

Aku mengerjap. Ikut turun dari mobil setelah mendengar suara pintu mobil yang ditutup Sehun. Aku berjalan mengikutinya di tanah yang ditumbuhi rerumputan setinggi di bawah lututku ini. Punggungnya terlihat begitu kokoh dengan sinar matahari sore jika dilihat dari belakang. Angin kali ini berhembus tenang. Membawa langkahku untuk lebih dekat dengan Sehun, hingga tanpa sadar aku sudah berada disebelahnya. Ia tersenyum ketika menyadari aku lah orang yang berada disisinya saat ini.

"Kau mengajakku untuk melihat matahari tenggelam?" tanyaku.

Senyumannya bertambah lebar. Ia mengusak pucuk kepalaku lembut sembari tertawa kecil. Parasnya terlihat begitu manis dengan cahaya jingga tersebut. Senyumnya… Oh, jangan sampai aku meleleh.

"Apa kau suka?" tanya Sehun balik. Aku mengangguk dengan senyuman yang membuat Sehun memasang senyuman puas.

"Kau sudah dua kali mengajakku ke tempat yang indah, Sehun. Mana mungkin aku tidak suka." jawabku. Lalu beralih memandang pemandangan super indah yang berada di hadapanku sekarang.

Selain matahari yang hampir tenggelam di sana, aku dapat melihat hijaunya hutan bakau yang ujungnya adalah laut biru yang memantulkan bayangan matahari tersebut. Aku dan Sehun kini berdiri di tepi bukit yang ditumbuhi pohon pinus. Oh, jangan lupakan langit senja yang indah saat ini. Jika dilihat dari tempatku berdiri, pemandangan yang ada di depanku ini seperti sebuah lukisan karya pelukis super hebat.

Iya, pelukisnya adalah Sang Pencipta semesta ini.

"Aku mengajakmu kesini supaya kau bisa meluapkan segala masalahmu disini." kata Sehun tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh padanya, dan menangkap sosoknya yang sedang memandang lurus-lurus ke depan. "Luapkan saja disini. Berteriaklah. Banyak orang bilang kalau kau melakukan hal itu, perasaanmu akan menjadi lebih baik."

Aku menggigit bibir, lalu menunduk. Memikirkan sebentar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun barusan. Kemudian, aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri untuk melakukannya. Aku menarik napas dalam, lalu mulai berteriak.

"Yifan! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku? Mengapa kau datang dan pergi sesuka hatimu? Kau pergi dan aku berharap kau sudah jauh dariku. Namun mengapa kau kembali lagi? Aku goyah karena ternyata kau masih mencintaiku. Aku goyah karena ternyata aku tahu bahwa akulah orang yang selalu kau pikirkan. Apa maksudmu? Apa maumu?"

Aku menggigit bibir. Lagi-lagi rasanya aku ingin menangis.

"Aku benci kau pergi. Tapi aku juga benci jika kau kembali. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Aku membungkuk dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada lutut. Aku capek berteriak-teriak di tepi bukit ini. Perasaanku memang mulai terasa ringan. Namun aku masih saja sempat menangis dan terisak setelah selesai dengan saran Sehun tadi. Lututku melemas, sampai aku jatuh berjongkok di antara rerumputan ini. Aku memeluk lututku dan menangis sepuasnya di sana.

Sedangkan Sehun, aku tahu dia sedang memberiku waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Sedari tadi ia hanya diam dengan posisinya yang berdiri di sebelahku. Namun ketika aku merasa waktu telah gelap, ia ikut berjongkok disebelahku, memelukku, dan menenangkanku.

"Sudah?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku mengangguk, mendongak, dan membereskan wajahku yang penuh dengan air mata. Aku merasakan jemarinya ikut menghapus bekas-bekas air mata itu di wajahku. Lagi-lagi jantungku berdentum cepat. Sepanjang ia melakukan hal itu padaku, aku hanya diam. Setelah itu Sehun menarik sebelah tanganku agar kami bisa berdiri dengan benar.

"Pulang sekarang, ya? Sudah malam."

"Tapi mampir makan dulu." kataku cepat. Suaraku terdengar serak karena habis menangis dan teriak-teriak tadi. "Aku lapar."

Sehun tertawa geli. Ia mengangguk mengiyakan dan mengajakku untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Kami pun pergi dari kawasan hutan pinus itu menuju pusat kota yang ramai. Sehun membawaku ke kafe dekat rumahku, tempat kedua kalinya kita bertemu.

Selama kami makan, hanya aku yang fokus dengan piring dan makananku. Sedangkan Sehun terlihat sesekali sibuk dengan ponselnya. Aku mengamati ekspresinya diam-diam dan tanpa ia ketahui. Kadang keningnya berkerut bingung, atau matanya memicing dengan layar yang didekatkan pada wajahnya, atau Sehun akan berdecak kecil karena frustasi sendiri. Aku tak tahu sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan dengan ponselnya itu. Tapi nampaknya menyenangkan sekali melihat senyumannya lah yang sering tersemat.

"Kau sinting, ya?" komentarku pada akhirnya. Gemas sendiri dengan tingkah lakunya yang ingin membuatku tertawa-tawa.

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya untukku. Ia tersenyum kecut seraya berdecak sebelum menjawab, "Kalau memang iya, kenapa?"

"Aku jadi _ngeri_ sendiri kalau bersamamu." kataku, menggidikkan bahu setelahnya. Sehun mendengus dengan pandangan yang kembali pada layar ponselnya. "Memangnya kau ini sedang apa, sih?"

"Ingin tahu saja."

Giliran aku yang berdecak. Ternyata Sehun kembali menjadi sosok yang menyebalkan. Aku menggigit dagingku dengan kesal. Sehun melirikku dan tertawa geli.

"Oiya. Aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu." kata Sehun kemudian.

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Apa?"

"Kalau kau ulang tahun, kau suka diberi kado apa?"

Kerutan di keningku makin dalam. Meskipun bingung, aku tetap menjawab, "Aku suka diberi kado hal-hal yang aku suka."

"Seperti?"

"Kenapa kau tanya hal itu padaku?"

"Tidak jadi."

Aku memicingkan mata. Tak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Hening.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun. Aku menatapnya, dan Sehun kelihatan aneh. "Kalau sudah selesai, kita bisa pulang."

Aku menahan napas. Sehun terlihat aneh setelah bertanya semacam itu dan aku menanggapinya dengan tak serius. Apa dia marah? Atau dia jengkel padaku?

Aku memelankan kunyahan, menelannya dengan pelan, lalu terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, "Kita pulang saja." dengan suara bergetar. Tiba-tiba saja perasaanku jadi tak enak. Entah karena apa, aku tak tahu.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Hei, Luhan."

Aku menoleh, lalu tersenyum ketika mendapati sosok Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berjalan ke arahku. Mereka berdua terlihat senang sekali. Entah baru saja pulang dari acara kencan mereka atau bagaimana, aku tak tahu.

"Kenapa kesini?" tanyaku begitu keduanya sudah duduk di bangku yang sama denganku. "Tumben. Aku kira perpustakaan bukanlah tempat kalian untuk berdua-duaan."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, menjaga suaranya agar tak berisik di perpustakaan ini. "Aku hanya ingin bersama temanku ini."

"Hei, lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?" tanyaku lagi. Dan perempuan bermata sipit itu hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Kyungsoo mulai sibuk pacaran dengan Jongin." Chanyeol yang menjawab, lalu menyenggol lenganku. "Kau kan sendirian, jadi kami kesini untuk mengganggumu."

Aku memutar kedua bola mata malas. Dan pasangan ini hanya terkekeh geli sebagai reaksi selanjutnya. Kemudian aku terdiam, ekspresiku berubah karena putaran bola mataku tadi yang menangkap dua orang beda jenis kelamin yang duduk tidak jauh dari bangkuku berada.

Itu Sehun. Dan satunya lagi Seohyun. Di meja mereka ada kotak kecil yang berbalut kertas kado lucu. Aku menahan napas melihatnya. Ternyata semalam Sehun bertanya padaku tentang ulang tahun karena hanya untuk memberikan sebuah kado untuk Seohyun, begitu?

"Hei, sedang baca buku apa?"

Suara Baekhyun membuatku teralihkan. Aku mengerjap kecil. Tanpa menjawab, aku hanya menunjukkan sampul buku yang ada di depanku pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. Itulah reaksi terakhirnya yang aku lihat dari ekor mataku sebelum aku menunduk pura-pura membaca kembali bukuku.

Kemarin aku senang ternyata Sehun mulai kembali dekat denganku. Meskipun malamnya tiba-tiba ia menjadi aneh entah karena apa. Namun setelah tahu hari ini ia bersama Seohyun lagi, aku merasa benar-benar bodoh. Jadi ini pembuktian dari perasaan tak enakku semalam.

Apa aku sudah dibodohi lagi oleh laki-laki yang berbeda? Apa aku baru saja dimanfaatkan untuk bersenang-senang saja? Mengapa laki-laki yang pernah hadir dalam hidupku hanya mempermainkan aku saja? Apa aku saja yang selama ini telah masuk ke dalam gravitasi orang yang salah?

Aku menghembuskan napas dengan pelan. Diam-diam berharap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang aku lakukan untuk menenangkan hatiku saat ini.

"Em, Baekhyun." panggilku akhirnya.

Perempuan yang sedang membaca buku novel bersama Chanyeol itu hanya menatapku sebagai jawaban dari panggilanku tadi.

"Aku lupa kalau aku sedang ada janji dengan teman lamaku. Aku pergi dulu, ya?" pamitku. Ia dan Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan. Setelah itu aku pergi dari sana setelah mengembalikan buku yang aku pinjam ke tempat semula. Sempat aku melihat Sehun yang menyadari keberadaanku di perpustakaan ini. Aku tak berani memperhatikan reaksinya lebih lanjut. Karena aku takut sendiri kalau saja tiba-tiba aku menangis.

Hatiku rasanya terkoyak. Sakit sekali.

Namun saat aku baru saja keluar dari pintu perpustakaan, aku menabrak seseorang yang ternyata adalah Yifan. Ia terlihat ingin masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, namun karena ulahku, ia terkejut.

"Maaf." ujarku terbata-bata. Segera aku membantu Yifan membereskan kertas-kertas miliknya yang jatuh karena ulahku tadi. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata ingin masuk ke perpustakaan juga."

"Tidak apa-apa." kata Yifan. Ia mengambil kertas-kertasnya dari tanganku. "Terima kasih." katanya lagi. Dengan senyuman pula.

Aku mengangguk. Kemudian aku berlalu pergi tanpa sepatah kata apapun untuknya. Namun baru saja beberapa kali melangkahkan kaki, Yifan menahan lenganku yang bebas. Aku menatapnya tak mengerti, memintanya untuk melepaskan genggamannya pada lenganku. Tetapi Yifan malah berkata, "Aku ingin bicara padamu."

Sudah aku duga kalau hal ini akan terjadi.

Aku terdiam sebentar. "Kita sedang melakukan hal itu."

"Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku." balas Yifan. Ia terlihat bersungguh-sungguh ketika mengatakan, "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan tentang sesuatu yang penting padamu."

Penting apanya?

Aku terdiam lagi. Lalu mataku tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan bersama Seohyun. Sehun tahu aku berada dimana dan bersama siapa. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa aku terjemahkan. Aku mengalihkan pandangan lagi, tak mau berlama-lama melihatnya bersama perempuan lain.

"Bagaimana?" suara Yifan menyadarkanku.

Aku menghela napas kecil. "Kau ingin bicara apa?"

"Tidak disini." kata Yifan. Ia menarikku menjauh dari kawasan perpustakaan kemudian. "Ikut aku."

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Hujan tiba-tiba turun di akhir bulan Juni. Hujan yang telah lama tak turun, kini turun juga. Mungkin setelah lelah dibawa kesana-kemari oleh awan kelabu, mereka turun dengan deras. Mulai dari siang sampai malam seperti ini, mereka belum lelah turun.

Aku menghela napas, dan melirik jam dinding di kamarku. Sudah lebih dari enam jam hujan turun. Dan sudah lebih dari enam jam itu pula aku meninggalkannya sendirian di depan rumah. Menungguku untuk membuka pintu, dan menungguku untuk melihatnya lagi.

Tadi itu, Yifan membawaku ke taman kampus. Disana sepi, hanya ada aku dan Yifan disana kala itu. Ia membawaku kesana untuk membicarakan hal yang katanya penting. Namun setelah mendengarnya, aku pikir hal itu tak terlalu penting.

Yifan membicarakan tentang hubungannya yang berakhir dengan Zitao, dan membicarakan hubungan kami berdua.

Awalnya kami memang bicara baik-baik saja. Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa sangat marah ketika dengan mudahnya ia memintaku kembali. Aku merasa sudah ia permainkan. Yifan sudah selingkuh di belakangku, lalu setelah itu kami putus. Tak lama, Yifan putus dengan selingkuhannya, dan langsung memintaku untuk kembali menjadi kekasihnya.

Dia pikir aku ini mainan, apa!

Aku marah. Kami bertengkar di sana. Aku yang tak tahan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana tanpa menyelesaikan pembicaraan. Buru-buru aku berlari menuju halte dan langsung masuk ke dalam bus yang kebetulan sedang merapat di sana. Aku melakukan hal itu karena tak ingin Yifan mengejar-ejarku lagi.

Namun setelah itu, ketika aku sampai di rumah, aku melihatnya sudah berada di depan rumahku untuk menungguku bersama mobilnya. Awalnya aku mencoba untuk tak memperdulikannya. Ia yang menahanku dan ia yang meminta hal yang sama, aku abaikan.

"Tolong, Luhan. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku akan terus menunggumu disini sampai kau keluar lagi untuk memberi jawaban atas permintaanku."

Itulah kalimat terakhirnya yang aku dengar setelah aku masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah ia berkata seperti itu, hujan turun dengan deras. Yifan hujan-hujanan dan masih berdiri ditempatnya semula sampai sekarang.

Kenapa malah jadi dramatis sekali, sih?

Aku mendekati jendela, lalu menilik Yifan yang berada diluar. Ia masih bertahan dengan posisinya, memandangi pintu rumahku yang masih tertutup. Aku menghela napas melihatnya. Kemudian aku melirik ponsel yang layarnya menghitam. Aku meraihnya, lalu membuka kuncinya. Aplikasi LINE lah yang masih aktif setelah aku membuka kuncinya.

 _Sehun : Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Yifan?_

Pesan itu dikirim Sehun satu jam yang lalu. Dan aku hanya membacanya saja tanpa ada niatan ingin membalas seperti biasa.

"Luhan,"

Suara ayah membuatku terkesiap kecil. Aku meletakkan kembali ponselku dan mengalihkan perhatian pada ayah yang berjalan mendekatiku.

"Itu siapa laki-laki yang berada diluar?" tanyanya setelah duduk ditepian tempat tidurku.

"Teman." jawabku singkat. Aku menunduk ketika melihat ayah sedang menyipitkan mata padaku.

"Kalau teman, kenapa dia sampai rela hujan-hujanan di depan rumah?" tanyanya lagi. Suaranya yang lembut tak mampu membuatku menunduk terlalu lama. "Dia pacarmu?"

Aku menggeleng. "Itu dulu." jawabku jujur akhirnya. Ayah menghela napas kecil kemudian. "Kami bertengkar karena aku tak ingin kembali padanya."

"Kenapa tak ingin? Melihatnya seperti ini saja, dia terlihat sedang ingin memperjuangkanmu dengan sungguh-sungguh, Luhan."

Aku menggeleng lagi. "Ayah tak mengerti. Bukan itu masalahnya." rengekku jengah. Ayah tersenyum geli melihat caraku merengek. "Ayah, aku putus hampir dua bulan yang lalu dengannya. Itu pun karena dia selingkuh. Jadi untuk apa aku menerimanya lagi?" ceritaku singkat.

Ayah mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Ya sudah." katanya. "Suruh dia masuk. Kasihan diluar hujan-hujanan sudah lama."

"Ayah…" aku merengek lagi. Lalu tiba-tiba ibu ikut muncul dari pintu.

"Luhan, suruh Yifan masuk. Kasihan itu anak sudah lama hujan-hujanan."

Aku menghela napas kecil, kemudian aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Aku mengambil handuk, lalu keluar dari kamar. Setelahnya aku mengambil payung di dekat rak sepatu. Baru aku keluar dari rumah.

Melihatku membuka pintu, membuat Yifan terkesiap kecil. Ia terlihat memandangiku ketika aku membuka payung dan menghampirinya.

"Luhan," panggilnya dengan suara bergetar kedinginan.

Aku hanya diam. Kemudian aku membungkus tubuhnya yang besar dengan handuk yang aku bawa tadi. Aku memandangnya sebentar, merasa kasihan dengan bibirnya yang bergetar kecil.

"Diluar dingin." kataku. Lalu meraih tangannya yang benar-benar dingin. "Ayo masuk. Ibu membuat cokelat panas untukmu."

Yifan tersenyum kecil, kemudian ia mengangguk. Hal itu membuatku tersenyum juga. Setelah itu aku membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Terima kasih."

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Sama-sama." jawabku. Aku melihatnya sedang berjalan meninggalkan halaman rumah untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Akhirnya, setelah menghangatkan badan sampai hujan reda di pukul sembilan malam, Yifan memutuskan untuk pulang. Tadi di rumahku, Yifan banyak bicara pada ayah. Yifan juga banyak bercanda dengan Ziyu. Yifan yang memang akrab dengan ibu, sering juga mengobrol banyak hal. Dan melihatnya saja, waktu itu aku merasa senang.

Aku mengenal Yifan dengan baik. Yifan laki-laki yang baik. Hanya saja karena dia selingkuh, aku menolak permintaannya untuk kembali padanya. Maka kami berbaikan dan memilih menjadi teman pada akhirnya.

Setelah Yifan benar-benar pergi, aku kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun tiba-tiba getaran ponsel di tanganku membuatku berhenti melangkah. Seseorang menelponku. Dan orang itu adalah Sehun.

Aku terdiam. Tak tahu harus menjawab atau menolaknya. Jarang-jarang Sehun menelpon. Dan akhir-akhir ini aku sering merindukannya meskipun kemarin kami jalan bersama. Tapi tadi siang itu dia bersama Seohyun, bersama perempuan lain yang tak aku sukai.

Aku merasa bimbang. Antara ingin mendengar suaranya lewat telepon, dan ingin sekali mengabaikan panggilannya karena masih sebal sendiri.

Aku menarik napas dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Mataku berair tiba-tiba dan aku membersit hidung yang terasa basah. Aku menggeser tombol hijau di layar untuk menerima panggilan itu. Aku mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinga kemudian.

"Halo?" suaraku terdengar bergetar. Aku menggigit bibir bawah setelah menyadari suaraku yang bergetar.

"Luhan,"

Aku terpaku. Dadaku bergetar nyeri ketika mendengar suara itu. Suara yang aku dengar berasal dari dua arah. Yang satu dari ponsel, yang satunya lagi dari belakang tubuhku. Merasakan rasa sakit di dadaku, aku menangis. Aku membekap bibirku sejenak dan menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi. Setelah itu aku berbalik, lalu memasang senyuman ceria seperti biasa.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Sehun memutuskan panggilan, dan menatapku. "Kau tak membalas pesan LINE ku, ya?"

"Oh." aku berjalan mendekatinya, berlagak gugup di depannya. Aku membukakan pintu pagar untuknya. "Maaf. Aku lupa membalasnya." elakku.

Kemudian kami saling diam. Saling menatap, dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Sehun merentangkan sebelah tangannya padaku memintaku untuk mendekat. Aku melangkah kepadanya, dan aku tak menyangka jika aku ditariknya menuju ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aku mendengarmu menangis." katanya sayup. "Kenapa menangis?"

Aku runtuh setelah ia mengatakan hal itu padaku. Aku menangis disana. Tak mengatakan apapun lagi selain terisak. Dan Sehun dengan kalem menenangkanku. Tepukan serta usapan lembutnya di punggung membuatku semakin terisak.

Aku tak tahu sebenarnya apa yang bisa membuatku menangis seperti ini. Aku memang cengeng, dan aku tahu hal itu.

Aku masih terus menangis di pelukan Sehun sampai Sehun tiba-tiba mendorongku pelan. Ia menghapus air mataku, dan tersenyum padaku.

Aku sempat heran. Mengapa Sehun bisa semanis ini padaku padahal dia sering bersama Seohyun? Apa bukan aku saja yang ia perlakukan seperti ini? Apa aku bukan satu-satunya perempuan yang dekat dengannya?

"Jadi sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi."

Aku menggeleng kecil. "Bukan karena apa-apa." jawabku pelan. Aku menepis tangannya yang mengudara hendak menyentuh pipiku lagi dengan lembut. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak apa-apa."

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alis. "Apa aku baru saja mendengar sebuah kebohongan?"

Aku tertawa sumbang. "Kenapa kau kesini malam-malam?" tanyaku mengubah topik.

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Besok ada kuliah pagi." aku merengut. "Aku banyak tugas. Belum juga aku kerjakan. Banyak hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini sampai aku tak sempat mengerjakan tugas."

Sehun terkekeh. Pucuk kepalaku lagi-lagi diusaknya dengan lembut. Aku terpaku sejenak. Dan baru bisa berlaku biasa saja saat ia berkata, "Ya sudah. Kerjakan saja sana tugasmu."

Aku mengangguk, memasang senyum palsu ketika ia tersenyum manis padaku.

"Aku pergi."

Ya sana. Pergi saja.

Dan, ya. Sehun benar-benar pergi. Meninggalkanku yang terdiam di depan rumah karena memandangi punggungnya yang kemudian menghilang di balik pintu mobilnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya serta tersenyum pula saat kaca mobilnya turun. Aku membalas seadanya. Dan kemudian dia benar-benar pergi. Menghilang ditelan gelapnya malam.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Semenjak bertemu malam itu, aku dan Sehun jadi makin jarang bertemu. Aku tak pernah melihatnya di perpustakaan seperti biasa. Aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi di kantin atau di sekitar gedung. Aku sempat berpikir, mungkin Sehun mulai disibukkan dengan ujian skripsinya. Atau mungkin ia sedang bersama Seohyun mengingat aku juga tak pernah melihat Seohyun lagi.

Aku menghela napas kecil. Jus yang aku pesan sedari tadi hanya aku mainkan saja. Rasanya tak minat untuk menghabiskannya di hari yang terik ini. Dan dengan entengnya pula, aku memilih untuk bolos masuk ke kelas yang sedang berlangsung sekarang. Aku hanya merasa hari ini aku merasa benar-benar malas.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata sosok Xi Luhan berani bolos masuk kelas."

Aku mendongak. Dan mendapati Jongdae sedang tersenyum ceria. Di salah satu tangannya ada jus yang memiliki rasa yang sama dengan jus yang aku pesan. Aku menegakkan tubuh, lalu tersenyum kecil ketika Jongdae mendudukkan diri dihadapanku.

"Aku hanya malas." sahutku. "Lalu kau sendiri? Kenapa tak masuk kelas?"

"Malas juga."

Aku mendesis jengkel. Kali ini aku mulai meminum jusku lewat sedotan sampai isinya tersisa separuh dari gelas panjang ini.

"Bagaimana dengan skripsimu?" tanyaku mengalihkan topik. Omong-omong, sebenarnya Jongdae mempunyai nasib yang sama seperti Sehun. Saking cerdasnya mereka, mereka diluluskan satu tahun lebih cepat sampai akhirnya mereka menjadi seniorku.

"Besok mulai skripsi dosen horror." kata Jongdae. Laki-laki itu membuat gidikan ngeri di bahunya dengan wajah yang lucu. Aku pun tertawa dibuatnya. "Doakan saja supaya aku tak pingsan duluan hanya karena melihat dosen itu."

Aku makin tertawa, kemudian mengangguk-angguk saja untuk mengiyakan permintaan konyolnya.

"Oiya. Apa kau melihat Sehun? Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatnya menghilang begitu saja."

Tawaku berhenti. Pura-pura aku masih bertahan dengan sisa tawa untuk menutupi rasa nyeri yang sempat mampir sebentar di dada ketika nama Sehun disebutkan Jongdae. Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu mengalihkan perhatian dengan cara meminum jusku lagi sampai tandas tak bersisa.

"Oiya, Jongdae. Aku baru ingat kalau aku harus mencari materi di perpustakaan."

"Kau tidak sedang menghindar kan?"

Aku bergeming, lalu menggeleng sembari tersenyum kecil. "Tidak." jawabku serak. "Aku memang harus mencari materi."

"Atau memang harus mencari tempat untuk menyendiri?"

"Jongdae." aku merengek kecil, dan Jongdae menggeleng pelan. "Aku harus pergi."

Jongdae terlihat menghela napas dengan pelan. "Terserah kau saja."

"Maaf, ya, aku harus meninggalkanmu disini." sesalku. Jongdae tersenyum dan mengangguk, mengiyakan pamitanku padanya.

Aku berlalu. Meninggalkan kawasan kantin dan memilih untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar gedung kampus. Gedung kampusku ini sekitarnya ditumbuhi banyak pohon untuk mendukung adanya program seribu pohon. Banyaknya pohon-pohon tersebut membuatku merasa nyaman karena oksigennya yang segar. Setiap orang akan merasa begitu kalau menghirup oksigen yang segar seperti ini.

Langkahku terus belanjut. Melewati kawasan program seribu pohon, aku beralih menuju kawasan lain yang lebih ramai. Taman kampus yang berdekatan dengan pusat kota. Sebenarnya kampusku punya dua taman. Yang satu diletakkan di pusat kampus yang jaraknya dua gedung dari gedung fakultasku, yang satunya lagi dekat dengan pusat kota. Taman yang kedua itulah yang dibuka untuk umum. Dan karena hal itu, taman ini menjadi begitu ramai meskipun di jam-jam belajar seperti ini.

Aku berhenti melangkah di dekat air mancur berukuran kecil. Mataku berpendar lagi. Mencari objek yang menarik untuk didatangi. Namun, begitu melihat seorang laki-laki tinggi yang sedang mondar-mandir di sana, pandanganku jadi berhenti. Aku menyipitkan mata untuk melihat siapa laki-laki yang sepertinya aku kenal itu.

Kalau bukan Chanyeol, itu berarti Jongin. Aku susah membedakan mereka berdua kalau mereka sudah memunggungiku. Selain karena tinggi badan mereka hampir sama, cara berjalan mereka pun juga sama. Susah.

Laki-laki itu terlihat sedang ngomel-ngomel sendiri. Aku makin penasaran karena sepertinya caranya bertingkah saat mengomel pernah aku lihat. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mendekatinya. Dan ketika jarakku hampir dekat dengannya, laki-laki itu berjalan menjauh.

"Siapa, sih?" monologku penasaran, juga jengkel karena ternyata aku tak bisa tahu siapa sebenarnya dia.

Mataku berpendar lagi. Mencari sosok si laki-laki tadi yang tenggelam diantara ramainya jalanan. Aku tetap mencarinya sembari mengitari taman kampus ini. Kemudian, ketika aku berada di tepi jalan untuk menyeberang, aku menemukannya sedang melihat-lihat benda di dalam kantung kertas kecil yang dia bawa. Laki-laki itu berada di seberang jalan, tepat di depanku.

Begitu merasa keadaan jalan sudah sepi, aku menyeberang dengan cepat. Aku berlari kecil menyusul si laki-laki yang mulai berjalan menjauh.

Dan ternyata, dia Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!" seruku mempercepat langkah.

Si laki-laki tadi yang ternyata benar-benar Chanyeol, menoleh ke belakang. Ia terlihat bingung melihatku, namun kemudian Chanyeol memasang senyuman khasnya yang membuatku ikut tersenyum senang.

"Kau bolos kuliah?" tanya Chanyeol sesaat setelah aku telah berada didekatnya.

Aku merengut. "Jangan dibahaslah. Aku malas masuk kuliah." kataku. Dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. "Lalu kenapa kau tak masuk kuliah?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Senyumannya luntur ketika memandangku. Aku sempat tak mengerti dengan reaksinya yang demikian. Aku ingin bertanya, "Kenapa?" tapi Chanyeol segera bersuara.

"Ikut saja denganku."

"Kemana?" tanyaku kebingungan. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ikut saja. Nanti kau juga tahu aku mengajakmu kemana."

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Aku berbalik, lalu mendorong-dorong Chanyeol untuk segera keluar dari ruangan yang baru saja aku masuki. "Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku dari awal?" tanyaku dengan suara berbisik. Takut jika seseorang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu terbangun karena suaraku.

"Dia bilang jangan." jawab Chanyeol seadanya. Ia menyerahkan kantung kecil tadi padaku, dan berkata, "Karena sekarang kau sudah ada disini, aku titip, ya? Nanti sore sepupunya datang untuk menemani."

"Chanyeol, tapi kan―"

"Aku yakin kalau sebenarnya kau ingin." potong Chanyeol cepat. Aku terdiam. "Tidak apa-apa. Sehun hanya demam selama dua hari ini karena kurang tidur dan pola makan yang tak teratur. Kalau aku sudah bilang begini, kau pasti tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan nanti."

Aku menghela napas. "Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus menjemput Baekhyun. Belum tentu aku nanti bisa kembali kesini, karena pasti Baekhyun menahanku di rumahnya." katanya. "Oiya, bangunkan Sehun setelah aku pergi ya? Dia harus minum obat."

Bahuku melorot, mengangguk kemudian. Membiarkan Chanyeol pergi dari apartemen Sehun setelahnya.

Helaan napas keduaku pun keluar setelah pintu ditutup Chanyeol dari luar. Aku berbalik, dan mengintip Sehun yang tertidur dari celah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka sedikit.

Pantas aku jarang melihatnya di kampus. Sehun banyak tugas, dan sekarang sakit. Aku merasa kasihan karena Sehun tinggal seorang diri di apartemen ini. Tak ada yang mengurusnya kecuali si sepupunya Sehun yang katanya Chanyeol tadi mau kesini sore nanti. Lalu, kalau pagi sampai siang, siapa yang mengurusnya? Chanyeol?

Aku menarik napas pelan, lalu memberanikan diri untuk masuk kembali ke dalam kamar Sehun. Laki-laki itu masih nyaman dengan tidurnya di balik selimut. Dan aku merasa tak tega untuk membangunkannya ketika aku sudah duduk ditepian tempat tidurnya.

Tanganku mengudara, hendak menyentuh bahunya. Namun tertarik lagi karena ternyata keberanian tidaklah cukup untuk membangunkan Sehun. Aku menahan napas sejenak, dan memantapkan niatku untuk membangunkannya. Kali ini bahunya yang tertutup selimut, telah aku sentuh.

"Sehun," panggilku pelan, serak. Aku mengguncang pelan bahunya hingga Sehun mengerutkan kening terganggu. "Sehun," panggilku lagi. Dan pada panggilan kedua, ia terbangun.

Sehun keliahatan terkejut melihatku disini. Laki-laki itu mendudukkan diri, aku membantunya dan sempat cemas ketika melihatnya meringis kecil karena rasa pening di kepalanya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Aku menggigit bibir kecil. "Kau sedang sakit. Tentu saja aku sedang menjengukmu." jawabku, berbohong, dengan suara yang ikut serak pula.

"Lalu Chanyeol?" tanyanya lagi. Matanya melirik pintu kamarnya yang berada di belakang tubuhku setelah itu.

"Sekarang menjemput Baekhyun. Katanya belum tentu dia kesini lagi, jadi aku disuruhnya untuk menemanimu sampai sepupumu datang." jawab dan jelasku. Kali ini aku tak membohonginya seperti tadi.

"Kau tak perlu menemaniku."

"Kau harus minum obat dulu."

Sehun menatapku, dan aku mengalihkan pandangan darinya begitu saja. Melihatnya dengan keadaan seperti ini, membuatku ikut sakit. Lalu melihatnya sedang menatapku dengan pandangan menelisiknya, membuatku takut akan hal-hal yang aku sembunyikan darinya bisa terbongkar dengan mudah. Jadi aku memilih untuk mengalihkan seluruh diriku darinya sejenak.

Aku menyerahkan kantung yang ternyata berisi obat itu pada Sehun. Sehun menerimanya, dan meminumnya dengan segelas air putih yang berada di meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Aku sudah minum obat." ujarnya. Sehun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan menggulungnya dengan selimut tebal miliknya. "Kau bisa pulang sekarang." lanjutnya seraya memejamkan mata.

Aku menahan napas, terdiam. Rasanya sakit sekali di dadaku setelah mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu padaku. Sehun mengatakannya dengan mudah, namun tak semudah aku yang disuruhnya pergi. Aku masih ingin bersamanya. Aku masih ingin memandanginya meskipun Sehun sedang tertidur. Aku masih ingin menghabiskan sisa waktuku hari ini dengannya. Dan aku tak ingin menuruti apa yang ia mau saat ini.

Namun, mengapa rasanya begitu sulit untuk menetap ketika ia memintaku untuk pergi?

Aku menarik napas dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Aku menelan ludahku dengan sulit sebelum menjawab, "Aku memang ingin pergi dari sini." dengan sulit pula.

Aku merasa berat saat aku berdiri. Aku merasa berat pula saat mengalihkan pandanganku darinya yang masih memejamkan mata. Namun apalah dayaku yang sekarang hanya bisa menurut meski aku tak mau.

Aku berbalik. Baru saja ingin melangkah, tiba-tiba saja Sehun menahan pergelangan tanganku. Telapak tangannya terasa hangat. Jemarinya mengisi udara di permukaan kulit pergelangan tanganku dengan mudah. Aku membeku, melirik Sehun yang ternyata telah membuka mata dan menatapku dengan mata merah kelelahannya.

"Maksudku, kau bisa pulang sekarang padaku." ujarnya pelan, menarikku untuk kembali duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya. "Temani aku sampai sepupuku datang."

Aku makin terdiam. Memandangi tangannya yang masih berada di pergelangan tanganku, sampai aku tersenyum kecil sendiri tanpa sadar.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Kata Chanyeol, kau demam karena kurang tidur dan jarang makan." kataku tanpa memandang Sehun yang duduk disebelahku. "Apa saja yang kau pikirkan sampai lupa dengan kedua hal itu?"

"Tugas. Skripsi. Tugas. Skripsi." Sehun mendengus seraya mengganti _channel_ televisi dengan _remote_ di tangannya. "Dan yang terakhir itu seseorang."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Diantara tugas dan skripsi, kau masih bisa memikirkan seseorang?" tanyaku. Giliran Sehun yang tertawa kecil. Entah karena pertanyaanku barusan, atau karena acara _Running Man_ yang baru saja muncul.

"Aku baru saja kenal dengannya, sih. Tapi dia begitu mudah memenuhi otakku. Jadi aku sering kepikiran dengannya."

Aku mengangguk-angguk. Tiba-tiba saja nama dan bayangan sosok Seohyun melintas di otakku setelah Sehun berkata demikian.

Aku mengenal Sehun sudah hampir tiga bulan ini, tapi kami bisa dekat dengan mudah. Lalu dua minggu terakhir ini, aku sering melihat Sehun bersama Seohyun di kampus.

Kalau saja seseorang yang sedang dibicarakan Sehun itu seorang perempuan, maka Seohyun lah jawaban yang lebih tepat dengan kode-kodenya tadi. Chanyeol pernah berkata padaku kalau Seohyun itu mahasiswi hasil pertukaran pelajar dengan salah satu universitas di Jepang. Baru saja masuk ke universitas ini, Seohyun langsung akrab dengan Sehun. Dan sebenarnya hal itu adalah wajar karena aku juga mengalami hal semacam itu ketika kenal dengan Sehun.

Tapi mungkin saja akhir-akhir ini Sehun bertemu dengan perempuan lain sampai Sehun jatuh cinta padanya.

"Luhan," panggilan Sehun menyadarkanku. "Aku melihatmu bersama Yifan waktu itu di depan perpustakaan."

Aku memandangnya, terdiam lagi. Tak menjawab apa-apa.

"Kalian bicara tentang apa?"

Refleks aku menyipitkan mata padanya. "Kenapa kau bertanya tentang hal itu?"

Sehun terdiam. Cukup lama, sebelum ia kembali bersuara. "Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Dia menyakitimu atau tidak?"

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku menatapnya. Sehun yang tak mengerti membuatku harus menjelaskan apa yang aku maksud tadi. "Siapa kau ini? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu padaku?"

Pacar saja bukan.

Sehun terdiam. Aku pun juga begitu. Hening. Menyebalkan. Diam-diam aku memaki diri sendiri karena telah mempertanyakan hal itu pada Sehun.

"Lupakan saja." kataku pelan. Aku meliriknya yang sedang fokus dengan _Running Man_ di televisi. Aku menghela napas kecil. "Kau belum makan. Mau makan apa?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Aku mengangguk kecil dengan jawaban singkat Sehun. Aku bangkit, dan berjalan menuju dapur apartemen Sehun yang rapih. Aku yakin dapur ini jarang digunakan karena Sehun lebih sering makan diluar daripada makan masakan sendiri.

Tuh, hampir tiga bulan mengenalnya saja, aku sudah menghafal kebiasaannya dengan mudah.

Aku membuka kulkas, dan mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang aku butuhkan untuk membuat makanan. Baru saja aku mulai dengan urusan-urusanku sebagai seorang perempuan di dapur, suara Sehun membuatku berhenti. Mendengar kalimatnya saja membuatku ingin menangis seketika.

Dia bilang; "Aku mengikutimu sampai rumah. Melihatmu meninggalkan Yifan di depan rumah sampai malam hari. Hujan saat itu membuatku mudah bersembunyi di mobil tanpa kau ketahui. Aku menunggumu sendiri berjam-jam sampai Yifan pergi dari rumahmu. Aku mengirimi pesan berharap agar kau bisa menceritakan laramu padaku. Namun nyatanya kau mengelak. Aku tahu kau tak ingin membalas pesanku. Tetapi, ketika melihatmu menangis malam itu, aku tahu kalau sesuatu telah terjadi. Maka aku memberimu ruang ketika secara tak langsung kau memintaku untuk pulang."

Aku mencoba untuk menahan tangisku. Aku tak boleh menangis hanya karena kebenaran dari setiap kesengajaan yang dia perbuat selama ini.

Aku tersentak kecil hingga hampir menjatuhkan telur yang tadi masih ada di tanganku ketika mendengar suara langkah Sehun yang mendekat. Buru-buru aku memasang sikap biasa saja dan pura-pura tak mendengar apa yang tadi dia ceritakan padaku.

"Siapa aku?" suara Sehun terdengar serak kali ini. "Aku memang hanya temanmu. Mengenal saja hampir tiga bulan ini." Sehun terkekeh dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Aku masih diam, pura-pura sibuk dengan aktifitasku. "Lalu, memangnya kenapa kalau aku ingin tahu apa saja yang kau rasakan setiap hari?"

Aku hanya takut kau mempermainkanku sama seperti yang lain. Aku hanya bisa menjawab hal itu dalam hati.

Aku menatapnya, lalu mengacungkan garpu yang aku buat untuk mengocok telur tadi di depan wajah Sehun. "Bisa diam, tidak? Aku harus membuatkanmu makanan."

"Hanya telur dadar saja kenapa aku harus diam?"

Aku merengut. Tak membalas lagi ketika Sehun terkekeh karenaku.

"Bisakah kau berhenti sebentar?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Aku menatapnya tak mengerti. "Aku ingin bicara padamu sebelum sepupuku datang."

Aku melirik jam dinding yang berada di luar dapur. Pukul dua lebih lima menit. Kemudian aku kembali menatap Sehun yang berada disebelahku. "Kau harus makan sekarang. Aku akan mendengarkan."

Sehun berdecak keras. Aku meliriknya sejenak sebelum terkejut karena Sehun tiba-tiba saja menarikku untuk menjauh dari kocokan telurku tadi.

"Sehun―"

"Luhan," Sehun terlihat jengah ketika menyela dengan cepat. "Bisakah kau berpaling dari Yifan sekarang ini?"

Aku memundurkan kepala tak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Yifan bukan laki-laki yang baik untukmu."

"Aku tahu hal itu."

"Makanya aku memintamu untuk berpaling darinya."

"Aku sedang mencobanya, Sehun." keluhku. "Tiap aku melupakannya, dia pasti kembali dengan mudah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sehun terdiam. Aku mendesah kecil. "Jangan bahas hal itu lagi, oke?" kataku. Lalu berbalik hendak meninggalkannya.

Namun lagi-lagi, Sehun menahan pergelangan tanganku. Ia menariknya dengan satu kali sentakan hingga aku berada begitu dekat dengannya. Berada di dalam kungkungannya. Berada diantara dirinya dan dinding sialan ini. Aku berdebar. Dan tak bisa menahan rona merah di wajahku ketika matanya menatapku tepat di manik.

"Kau bohong." bisiknya pelan. "Matamu mengatakan hal lain ketika kau mengatakannya tadi."

Aku terdiam. Makin memojokkan diriku ke dinding ketika wajahnya mendekat ke wajahku.

"Bukankah kau sudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain?"

Aku mengerjap, melirik ke arah lain ketika menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan Sehun memang benar adanya. Aku memang telah jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Pada orang yang kini berada begitu dekat denganku ini.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih gelisah ketika Yifan memintamu untuk kembali? Padahal sudah ada orang lain yang kau pikirkan setiap hari."

Aku terdiam. Meliriknya, dan memberanikan diri untuk balas menatapnya tepat di manik. Sungguh, manik cokelat tua itu terlihat begitu teduh saat ia menatapku.

"Aku." suara Sehun terdengar berat di telinga. "Aku orang itu."

"Sok tahu." sahutku serak. Aku berpaling saat Sehun lebih mendekatkan dirinya padaku.

"Kau jatuh cinta padaku, benar?" aku diam. "Katakan saja jika kau jatuh cinta padaku." aku masih diam. Dan Sehun terlihat menunggu selama kami berada dalam keheningan seperti ini. "Luhan, tatap aku."

"Tidak." suaraku serak lagi. Aku menahan napas sendiri. "Bukan kau orangnya."

"Siapa?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara rendahnya. Ih, ya ampun. Aku merasa merinding sendiri mendengarnya. "Oh Sehun?"

Aku menatapnya, dan mendorongnya agar Sehun menjauh dariku. Namun dengan cepat Sehun menangkap kedua tanganku dan menahannya di udara. Aku memberontak kecil. Tetapi Sehun dengan mudah menahanku hingga aku berhenti.

"Kalau kau orangnya, kenapa? Apa yang akan kau laku―" aku menghentikan kalimat, membeku tiba-tiba. Kejadiannya begitu cepat karena aku tak sadar bahwa tadi itu Sehun mengecup bibirku kilat.

"Karena aku pun jatuh cinta padamu."

Aku bergetar, menunduk, dan merasakan ulu hatiku yang menggelikan sekali. Ingin rasanya aku tersenyum senang, ingin pula rasanya aku menangis. Entah mengapa aku menjadi bimbang begini karena Sehun. Dan akhirnya, aku hanya bisa diam tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Aku memutar kedua pergelangan tanganku agar aku bisa terbebas. Tak tahan juga rasanya berada begitu dekat dengan Sehun lebih lama. Aku terus melakukannya, namun Sehun terus pula manahanku. Aku meringis, memperkuat putaranku. Aku ingin bersuara. Tetapi dengan cepat Sehun kembali menahanku.

Menahan bibirku lebih tepatnya.

Aku menahan napas. Bukan mengecup seperti tadi yang ia lakukan. Tetapi melumat dan menghisapnya dengan lembut. Serius, aku tak tahan dengan perlakuannya padaku. Aku tak bisa bergerak karena seluruh persendianku terasa kaku dan lemas secara bersamaan. Masih dengan menciumiku, Sehun memelukku. Kedua tanganku telah terbebas darinya. Tapi untuk mendorongnya menjauh pun rasanya sulit.

"Sehun?"

Aku panik. Suara seorang perempuan setelah suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup kembali terdengar samar-samar di luar dapur. Aku mendorongnya, namun Sehun menciumku lagi. Hendak aku mendorongnya lagi tetapi suara yang mengatakan, "Kau ada dima―eh?" terdengar dari arah pintu dapur.

Sehun menyeringai kecil saat ia menjauh. Seringai yang sama saat aku bertemu untuk yang kedua kali dengannya di kafe waktu itu. "Sepupuku sudah datang." bisiknya serak. Setelah itu Sehun kembali menciumku tepat di pipi kanan. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan benar-benar menjauh untuk menghampiri sepupu perempuannya itu.

"Sehun, tadi it―"

"Seohyun. Kita bicara di luar saja, oke?"

Aku mendelik. Menatap kepergian Sehun yang merangkul perempuan berambut panjang yang bernama Seohyun itu dengan tidak percaya.

Seohyun? Sepupunya Sehun? Jadi selama ini aku cemburu pada sepupunya?

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **EPILOG**

"Mau kemana?"

Aku tersenyum lebar. Mendekati kedua perempuan yang masih ada di bangkunya itu, lalu menunjuk pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar setelah jam kelas terakhir selesai. "Main." jawabku singkat. Kemudian aku menegakkan tubuh dan pergi dari sana setelah mengatakan, "Dah, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo! Aku duluan, ya!"

"Hei, Luhan!"

"Ingin kemana kau bersama Sehun?"

"Hei!"

"Kau tak memberitahu mereka?"

Aku menggeleng. Tersenyum pada laki-laki yang kini bersanding di sebelahku. "Tanpa diberitahu pun mereka pasti tahu sendiri."

Sehun tersenyum geli. Pucuk kepalaku ia usap dengan gemas sebelum merangkul pundakku hangat―kebiasannya akhir-akhir ini. Kami berjalan menuju tempat parkir, dan segera pergi dari kawasan kampus untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

 _Yup!_ Siang ini Sehun telah memaksaku untuk ikut dengannya ke suatu tempat. Aku tak tahu ia ingin mengajakku kemana. Ketika kutanya, "Mau kemana, sih?" yang ditanya melah menjawab, "Nanti kau juga tahu sendiri." hingga membuatku penasaran sendiri. Kalau sudah dibuat penasaran, aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tahu sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan.

Mobil Sehun melewati pusat kota yang ramai. Lalu melewati jembatan panjang yang menghubungkan daratan satu dengan daratan yang lain karena terpisah oleh sungai yang besar.

Sehun mengajakku keluar kota? Eh, yang benar saja.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanyaku kemudian. Ketika aku melihatnya, Sehun hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Aku mendengus. Makin penasaran pula diriku ini.

Tidak beberapa lama setelah melewati jembatan panjang tadi, Sehun membawaku ke sebuah gedung apartemen sederhana yang berada di pinggir kota. Ia mengajakku turun untuk masuk bersama setelah memarkirkan mobilnya. Aku menurut, mulai keluar dari mobil dengan pintu yang dibukakan olehnya.

"Kita mau ke tempat temanmu atau bagaimana?" tanyaku sesaat setelah kami berada di lobby apartemen ini.

Lagi-lagi Sehun tersenyum. "Dulu aku pernah tinggal disini. Aku ingin mengambil barang-barang yang masih ada di apartemen lamaku." katanya, aku manggut-manggut mengerti.

Kemudian, ia menghampiri _receptionist_ yang sepertinya akrab dengannya. Sedangkan aku berdiri disini untuk menunggunya kembali.

"Kau duluan saja, bagaimana?" tanya Sehun setelah kembali padaku.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanyaku balik.

"Keluar sebentar. Aku takut mobilku diderek."

Aku berdecak. Kemudian membiarkan dirinya keluar untuk memindahkan mobilnya setelah ia mengatakan dilantai mana apartemen lamanya berada. Setelah itu aku menaiki tangga menuju lantai tersebut. Tak ada lift di apartemen sederhana ini, hanya ada tangga berkelok-kelok yang akan mengantarmu sampai ke lantai enam, lantai paling atas. Memang membosankan, juga malah menghambat pekerjaan. Namun, yang paling menyenangkan adalah karena saat menaiki undak-undakan tangga, di sebelahmu ada kaca besar yang memperlihatkan ramainya kota jauh disana.

Lantai tiga. Aku sampai disana dan merasa cukup lelah karena aku jarang sekali naik turun tangga. Aku melangkah lagi untuk menemukan dimana apartemen Sehun berada. Dan akhirnya, aku menemukannya tidak berapa lama kemudian.

Aku membuka pintu yang aku temukan itu dengan kunci yang diberikan Sehun tadi. Ruangan gelap saat aku membukanya. Aku melangkah masuk. Namun tiba-tiba saja aku tersandung oleh tali―sepertinya― dan jatuh dengan lutut yang mendarat terlebih dahulu.

Seketika ruangan yang tadinya gelap berubah terang. Suara-suara benturan kecil antara kelereng dan benda-benda lain membuatku mencari sumber suara. Kelereng tersebut meluncur di papan kecil, membentur benda-benda lain sehingga yang ditubruk jatuh seperti permainan domino. Aku terus memperhatikan kemana perginya kelereng itu seraya mencoba untuk mendirikan tubuh.

Ternyata kelereng itu berhenti setelah menumbuk saklar dengan keras karena dorongan sebuah benda yang tak kutahu apa namanya.

Lampu pun menyala lebih terang. Tepatnya lebih terang karena lampu ruangan lainlah yang menyala. Aku menoleh pada lampu yang baru saja menyala tersebut, dan terkejut setengah mati.

Di dinding yang ukurannya tak lebih dari tiga kali tiga meter itu, tertempel banyak sekali foto Polaroid dari seseorang. Tak lagi puluhan, tapi ratusan.

Dan tahu, tidak? Siapa yang menjadi objek dari ratusan foto tersebut?

Itu aku.

Aku menganga, mendekati dinding yang penuh dengan fotoku itu. Mengamatinya satu per satu, aku benar-benar kagum. Aku lupa momen apa saja yang ada di dalam sana sampai-sampai semua ekspresi wajahku beragam macamnya. Ada yang tertawa, ada yang tersenyum, menangis haru, atau bahkan melamun. Kebanyakan tempatnya diambil di kampus. Dan hanya ada beberapa saja yang diambil diluar kampus.

Aku mengamatinya lagi. Setiap foto-foto ini, aku tak sadar bahwa ada kamera yang sedang memotretku. Ada aku yang tertawa bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Ada pula aku yang sedang sendiri di bangku kantin dengan jus di meja. Lalu aku yang tertidur di perpustakaan, tersenyum pada Yifan yang hanya punggungnya saja yang terlihat, menangis di bangku taman karena ulang tahunnya Kyungsoo. Itu semua foto lama. Foto di bulan April ke atas. Aku belum mengenal Sehun. Tapi ternyata diam-diam Sehun lah yang sudah mengenalku lebih lama.

Beralih lagi, aku melihat foto saat aku berada di pantai. Aku memungunginya, dengan laut biru serta angin kencang yang menerbangkan sedikit rok _dress_ dan rambutku. Kemudian aku menemukan fotoku saat duduk sendiri di bar. Dan lagi, foto saat aku berada di tepi bukit, saat aku berjongkok dan menangis disana.

Sehun diam-diam memotretku. Entah sejak kapan, aku tak tahu.

Ponsel yang sedari tadi berada di genggamanku, bergetar. Aku terkesiap kecil dan menyadari bahwa ternyata Sehun menelponku. Aku mengangkatnya dengan tangan bergetar kemudian.

"Halo?"

" _Kau sudah melihatnya?"_ tanyanya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku menahan tangis haru. _"Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

"Dasar _paparazzi_." ketusku serak. Sehun tertawa diseberang sana.

" _Coba kau mundur beberapa langkah."_ pintanya. Aku mundur tiga langkah kemudian. _"Perhatikan apa yang kau lihat sekarang."_

 _Collapse_ ku! Aku menutup bibir, terkejut. Sungguh. Ratusan foto tadi membentuk gambaran diriku yang sedang tersenyum di taman. Aku lupa dimana foto itu terambil, yang jelas, aku masih mengenakan seragam SMA waktu itu. Tiga atau empat tahun yang lalu sepertinya.

"Astaga, Sehun.." suaraku terdengar serak karena menahan tangis. "Sejak kapan kau melakukan hal ini?"

Sehun terkekeh. Suaranya terdengar dari dua arah. Yang satu dari ponsel, yang satunya lagi dari belakang tubuhku. Aku tersentak berbalik, memutuskan panggilan, dan memeluknya.

"Luhan cantik, kan?" bisiknya di rambutku. Aku menangis dibuatnya. "Aku sudah lama mengenalmu tanpa kau tahu. Sebelum bertemu denganmu untuk yang pertama kalinya, aku sudah mengenalmu."

"Lalu kenapa aku tak tahu?"

"Karena kau belum mengenalku."

Aku tertawa, lalu kembali menangis lagi setelah menyadari sesuatu.

"Teori penangkapan bulan. Bukankah aku mendapatkanmu dengan mudah sama seperti apa yang dikatakan teori itu?" Sehun menebak pikiranku hingga aku mendongak menatapnya. "Lucunya, kenapa aku malah mendapatkanmu? Kenapa aku tak mendapatkan satelit lain yang lebih cantik darimu? Kenapa tak Callisto atau Ganymède yang cantik-cantik itu saja? Kenapa malah Bulan yang tertangkap gravitasi Bumi?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena memang sudah begitu adanya meskipun teori itu ditentang banyak orang pada akhirnya." katanya. Dan aku malah merasa meleleh. "Sudah, oke? Aku capek bicara panjang lebar."

Aku memukul dadanya, dan Sehun tertawa kecil.

Ya. Kenapa Bulan yang tertangkap gravitasi Bumi? Kenapa bukan Callisto, bukan pula Ganymède, atau Triton, atau Io, atau satelit manapun di Tata Surya ini? Kenapa harus Bulan?

Karena memang begitulah adanya.

Aku senang karena nyatanya, akulah Bulan yang dimaksud Sehun barusan. Sehun bahkan menambahkan kalau Bulan itu cantik karena sinarnya yang kemilau di malam hari, dan karena Bulan lah satu-satunya satelit yang mengorbit pada Bumi sampai sekarang.

Aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku harus terus mengorbit pada Sehun. Sampai kapan pula aku harus meleleh seperti ini karena kata-katanya. Aku tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan hanya pada Sehun lah aku merasakannya.

Karena Sehun adalah intiku. Gravitasi dari sosokku yang selalu ingin bersamanya.

* * *

 **…**

 **Finish.**

* * *

Udah kan ya, selesai. Makasih ya buat kalian-kalian yang nunggu ff ini. Buat kamu-kamu yang _fav_ _, foll_ _,_ juga _review_ ff iseng ini, makasih.

Omong-omong, aku ngganyangka kalo ternyata aku nge- _dong_ sama teori penangkapan bulan itu haha. Padahal belajarnya juga dari Si Mbah Google xD Jangan kira aku sok tahu dan sok pinter di usia remaja tanggungku ini loya. Aku bisa karena memang aku belajar. :)

Oiya. Jadi bahas hal lain kan -_-

A Letter For Little Fairy-nya besok update! Ditunggu, yaaaaaa... Sekitar jam 9 malem aku bakal update dehh.. Soalnya emang jam kerja nulisnya jam segitu haha.

Eh, _sorry_ juga buat _typo_ yang bertebaran di chapter terakhir ini. Karena memang aku buat panjang banget-nget-nget, aku jadi males cek ulang hehe.

 _Thanks a lot! Review please *puppy eyes*_


End file.
